Matchmaking by the New Generation
by MomoiroNeko
Summary: In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation of Uchihas, Hyuugas, Uzumakis and Naras gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or they will disappear forever! sakusasu
1. Prologue I

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

It was 4:30 in the morning…

"G'morning…" Sakura mumbled to her teammate, Sasuke as she flopped down on the ground. She was obviously still tired but who could blame her?

"Hn." The Uchiha prodigy just said as he just kept a straight, expressionless face.

"Good… morning… Sakura-Chan…" Naruto muttered as he staggered to the bridge. Then he fell asleep while standing.

"Idiot…" Sakura muttered as she looked at the now snoring Naruto. Sasuke was just standing there with his eyes closed.

"_This is going to be another boring E-ranked mission day…_" she thought as she sighed.

(It's true… Sakura is now really strong, after all she was the apprentice of the godaime hokage. She still likes Sasuke but does her best to ignore her "useless" feelings. She's now known for surpassing even the hokage but then so did naruto and sasuke and sasuke came back from orochimaru (not dead), itachi was killed by the teamwork of team 7 and yeah… that's basically it although orochimaru is trying to get sasuke still…Sakura is now 17, Naruto is now 17, and Sasuke is 18)

4 hours later…

Naruto was still sleeping, Sasuke was starting to get annoyed and Sakura is reading a book on Taijutsu to keep her awake, suddenly there was a poof

"Yo." Kakashi said happily as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. (When did naruto wake up?)

"oh sorry, I was walking here and then I saw a group of ducks walking across the street so I had to wait but to make sure they were safe I followed them to the pond where I had to save a drowning fish and so I was late." Kakashi said. (is that really true?)

"Enough talk, what's our mission today?" Sasuke just said.

"Ugh… I bet it's another E-ranked mission…" Sakura moaned.

"Since when was there E-ranked missions?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Since we got missions like cleaning toilets, or helping sweep the floor and that kind of stuff!" Sakura snapped.

"Oh… so Kakashi-sensei? Is our mission E-ranked?" Naruto asked.

"_Idiot_." Thought both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well… we don't have a mission today!" Kakashi just said as he took out his perverted book.

"Kakashi-sensei… I swear on the name of Haruno Sakura that if you don't stop reading that perverted book while talking to us, I will take that book, rip it up into shreds, burn it in a fire and feed it to the pigs!" Sakura said trying not to snap. Kakashi immediately put the book away.

"Today… we'll be training." Kakashi said happily.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he started running to team 7's training grounds. Sakura and Naruto followed and Kakashi waited till Sakura was out of site and took out the book again.


	2. Prologue II

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Somewhere out there… a bunch of kids (about 13)

"Well… where are we now?" a boy with blond hair and white eyes asked as he hopped onto a tree and sat on it.

"Are you stupid Yoji? We're at the past! Look at the hokage monument; your father isn't there! Now the question is how far back we are…" a girl with long black hair and blue eyes said.

"Hehe… this will be fun…" a girl with pink hair and black eyes said as she smirked a very sinister smirk.

"This is no laughing matter Hana, Orochimaru sent us back here… and now we have to get back!" a boy with brown hair and white eyes said while folding his arms.

"Hey I know that but won't it be fun to explore?" the girl with pink hair- Hana said and activated sharingan.

"Deactivate your sharingan Hana! We can't let anyone see you!" the boy said again.

"Tch… yeah whatever, you're no fun, Shin!" Hana said as her eyes turned back to her normal dark onyx eyes.

"W…what do we d…do now o…onii-chan?" a girl with black hair and light sky blue eyes asked.

"I say we go explore this place!" Hana suddenly said.

"Ignore her." The girl with long black hair said

"Hey, Yukina!" Hana shouted slapping the girl with black hair and blue eyes- Yukina on the head.

"OUCH! What was that for!" Yukina shouted as she started a glaring contest with Hana.

"Would you two stop it? We have a very serious matter here!" a boy with dark blue hair and dark forest green eyes yelled. Everyone stopped talking and faced the prodigy. He was not happy and you do not want to see his 'not happy' side.

"Then what do we do **big brother**?" Hana asked the boy emphasizing on the big brother part.

"We go talk to the hokage and see if she/he could help!" the boy- Ren said as he pointed towards a fire symbol.

"Man… how troublesome…" a boy that looks exactly like Yukina said while lying on the grass.

"Nara Kenji, pick your big ass up! We're leaving unless you want to stay here by yourself in a place we barely know because this is our home, who knows how long ago? Well… hey actually I'm okay with that!" Yukina said while thinking.

"Yukina?" Ren said.

"Yes Ren-kun?" Yukina asked eagerly.

"Shut up." He said leaving a dumbstruck Yukina staring.

"Hehe…" Hana giggled. "Hurry Nara twins!" she said jumping down the mountain as fast as she could and as fast as she could, was as fast as the Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't compare me with him!" Yukina yelled as she grabbed her brother by the shirt and pulled him with her. "I am so much prettier!" she boasted.

* * *

Back with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto…

"Eh?" Sakura said as she turned around (they were at the team 7 training ground.).

"You felt that too?" Sasuke said as he went beside Sakura.

"Hey, does anyone know if I have a family?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"I don't think so… why do you ask?" Sakura said unsurely.

"Last time I checked, I didn't have any family members and yet… I feel similar chakra patterns as to mine." Naruto said confidently.

"Even Naruto is able to sense it…" Sakura said as her eyes widened and turned around and looked up at a tree, there were 7 kids on the tree smiling and smirking.


	3. you are my parents!

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

Chapter 1- you are my parents!

"Who are you?" Sakura said as she got prepared for battle. "_Why does that girl have pink hair? I'm the only one in Konoha who has pink hair…_" she thought as she saw the Konoha forehead protector.

"Hey… that's…" Hana muttered and looked at the boy beside her. "_That's mom and dad!_" she thought excitedly and wanted to go hug her mom but Ren stopped her.

"We don't know if this is a trap set by Orochimaru." Ren whispered. Hana looked at him and nodded.

"Hey who are you? Why do you look like me… except for the eyes of course!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Yoji.

"It's dad… what do we do?" Riku muttered pulling on her older brother's shirt.

"And you look like Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Riku.

"Hinata is our mothers name… Yoji-nii-san? It's daddy!" Riku whispered.

"What do you mean Naruto is your dad?" A voice behind the kids asked. They quickly turned around and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing there… not happy.

"Whoa! How cool is that?" Hana exclaimed while running to Sakura and giving her a hug.

"What the?" Sakura yelled as she pushed Hana off her. "What do you want?" she yelled.

"**Wow… this girl has some nerve to hug you**!" inner sakura said happily.

"_What are you still doing here? I thought I left you at that island?_" Sakura thought.

"**You wish! Law #46, inner selves must follow the person that they are the 'inner' of!**" inner sakura said while dancing.

"_You're so annoying!_" Sakura thought.

"Oh uh… maybe you'll understand with this!" Hana said as she activated sharingan.

"No Hana!" Ren shouted.

"Look who's the idiot now right?" Yoji muttered while shaking his head.

"Hana-Chan..." Riku whispered.

"That's…" Sakura muttered.

"Sharingan?" Sasuke finished.

"Now you're probably wondering why I have pink hair and sharingan right?" Hana said with a smirk.

"Why do you have pink hair, a sharingan and the infamous uchiha sasuke smirk?" Naruto yelled, he too was with Sakura and Sasuke now. The ones on the ground are kage bunshin.

"Ren?" Hana asked looking at her brother. He nodded and then Hana smiled the famous Haruno Sakura smile.

"And also tell us why you have Sakura-Chan's smile!" Naruto quickly added.

"Well… we are not from here…" Hana started.

"But you have the Konoha headband!" Sakura said disapprovingly.

"I don't think you understand… **mother**, she means we aren't from this time." Ren said showing no expression whatsoever emphasizing on the 'mother' part.

"That means… you're my…" Sakura muttered as her eyes widened.

"Yeah! Ren and I are your future kids!" Hana said happily hugging Sakura again.

"You've got… to be kidding me…" Sakura muttered as she sighed. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes also widened because if she was the mother… and they already killed Itachi yet she has sharingan… that means…

"And Sasuke-san is our father!" Hana said giving her 'father' a hug.


	4. Oh my god!

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 1

"_**I don't think you understand… mother, she means we aren't from this time." Ren said showing no expression whatsoever emphasizing on the 'mother' part.**_

"_**That means… you're my…" Sakura muttered as her eyes widened.**_

"_**Yeah! Ren and I are your future kids!" Hana said happily hugging Sakura again.**_

"_**You've got… to be kidding me…" Sakura muttered as she sighed. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes also widened because if she was the mother… and they already killed Itachi yet she has sharingan… that means…**_

"_**And Sasuke-san is our father!" Hana said giving her 'father' a hug.**_

* * *

Chapter 2- oh my god! 

"Hey get off me!" Sasuke yelled as he shook Hana off.

"Seriously Hana, get a life!" Yukina said as she smirked and stepped forward and dragged Hana back to the group of seven. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ino?" Sakura said as her eyes widened and pointed at Yukina, then at Kenji. "Ino… and Shikamaru?" she said. Yukina suddenly let go of Hana and since they were on a tree… Hana fell. But then a quick flash of silver caught her.

"Uncle Kakashi!" Hana said smiling.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he put Hana on the ground. "Hello there pretty la---" Kakashi started to say until a shoe hit him on the head.

"Don't you defile her!" Sakura yelled madly.

"Yes madam!" Kakashi said quickly with his hands placed safely on his head and he was squatting down because the last time Sakura snapped he ended up being in the hospital for 2 weeks. Everyone sweatdropped again, they were scared right now, afraid of what she could do.

"Uh… mom?" Hana asked.

"Don't call me mom! I'm too young to be a mom! Call me Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!" Sakura snapped.

"Uh… okay Sakura…" Hana said.

"I see you already met the future kids!" a voice chirped up. Everyone turned and saw Kurenai. "The hokage requests to see all of you." She said, and then she disappeared with a poof.

"Who wants to go for ramen?" Yoji suddenly bought up.

"Oooo! Me, Me!" Naruto shouted

"Idiot!" Sakura and Hana shouted, and Sakura hit Naruto on the head while Hana hit Yoji on the head.

"We have to get this sorted out!" Sakura said as she disappeared.

"Let's go." Sasuke said plainly and they all left to the hokage's office.

Hokage's office…

Tsunade was trying to get everyone's attention, Team Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma was there as well.

"Hello there! You're pretty do you want to go ou---" Lee started to say to Hana but received a punch from Sakura.

"Don't you try to defile her!" Sakura yelled.

"DON'T WORRY LEE! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!" Gai suddenly shouted.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!" and as usual… the sunset appeared behind them.

"_How do they do that_?" Tenten and Neji thought as everyone sweatdropped.

"OKAY EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP ALRIGHT?" Tsunade yelled. She was out of patience. "Finally… anyway… I got signs that people from the future would be here… so please step forward, future people." Tsunade said. Yoji, Riku, Ren, Hana, Yukina, Kenji, and Shin stepped forward. "Now, we'll have to figure out who'd kid is who and until we find a way to get them back to the future, they will stay with their parents in the same house **together**!" Tsunade said emphasizing on 'together'.

"Uh please don't call us future people… we have names you know!" Yukina said.

"Yeah… then let's start with you!" Tsunade said pointing at her. "Tell us… who are your parents?"

"Well… I have a twin brother though I really hate to talk about it… he's my brother" Yukina said pulling Kenji forward. "And our parents are Nara Ino and Nara Shikamaru!" she sang happily.

"WHAT?" Ino yelled. "Me and that lazy bum!" she screamed.

"If you don't be quiet, then I will make sure you will live with Shikamaru longer than you are expected to!" Tsunade yelled.

"Okay…" Ino said quickly. Yukina and Kenji made there way to them.

"Next… how about you?" Tsunade asked pointing at the Hyuuga prodigy, Shin.

"My parents are Hyuuga Tenten and Hyuuga Neji." He simply said.

"What?" Tenten and Neji said at the same time. Their eyes were wide open. Tenten blushed and looked at Neji who was shocked. Shin made his way to them and smirked.

"Hey mom… dad!" he said smirking.

"Don't push it kid." Neji said scowling.

"Now… you?" Tsunade asked pointing to Hana.

"Oh… well, my name is Uchiha Hana… and my mother is… " Hana started and latched her arm around Sakura, "Uchiha Sakura! And my father is…" she said and latched her arm around Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke! I have a brother, Uchiha Ren and two other siblings back in the future!" Hana sang happily as she let go of her parents and latched onto her brother Ren and pulled him to Sakura and Sasuke who was currently blushing.

"Okay… you two?" Tsunade said pointing to Yoji and Riku.

"FINALLY! Well, I'm Uzumaki Yoji and she is my sister Uzumaki Riku and I like ramen and so does my sister and I love playing pranks on my father even though he never falls for it and instead my traps backfires! Our parents are the great Uzumaki Hinata and the future hokage after Tsunade-obaa-san, the great Uzumaki Naruto and I respect him dearly!" Yoji said adjusting his headband like Naruto used to do. Hinata blushed 10 shades of red and was now redder than a tomato. Naruto just laughed and smiled the fox grin.

"Okay… now that everything is settled… get out of my office!" Tsunade yelled, she was obviously mad about the 'obaa-san' part.

Sakura moved to Sasuke's house along with the smirking Hana and the new Uchiha prodigy Ren,

Hinata moved to Naruto's house along with Yoji and Riku,

Tenten moved to Neji's house along with the new Hyuuga prodigy Shin, and

Ino moved into Shikamaru's house along with Yukina and Kenji… though it did take a lot of yelling for Ino to move into the house……….

* * *

MomoiroNeko- MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry Ino and i guess Hana and Yoji are the only ones phyched about meeting their just three years older parents! MWAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. Disappearance

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of Chapter 2

**_Sakura moved to Sasuke's house along with the smirking Hana and the new Uchiha prodigy Ren,_**

**_Hinata moved to Naruto's house along with Yoji and Riku,_**

**_Tenten moved to Neji's house along with the new Hyuuga prodigy Shin, and_**

**_Ino moved into Shikamaru's house along with Yukina and Kenji… though it did take a lot of yelling for Ino to move into the house………._**

* * *

Chapter 3- Disappearance 

With Sakura and Sasuke…

"UGH! THIS IS SO BORING!" Hana yelled as she destroyed the kitchen table.

"I'm not paying for that…" Ren quickly said because back in the future Hana destroyed a lot of things and Ren ends up paying for the stuff she destroyed.

(Flashback)

_**"STUPID KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN FOR TRAINING!" Hana yelled.**_

_**"Sorry… you see I was ju—" Kakashi started to say.**_

_**"DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR STUPID LAME EXCUSES!" Hana yelled as she punched the bridge to make up for the fact that she wanted to punch Kakashi. There was a loud BOOM and the bridge went crumbling down.**_

_**"Oh god…" Yoji said, his eyes were wide open now even though he was just asleep one second ago. Some part of the bridge was now drifting down the stream.**_

_**"You're scarier than your mom…" moaned Kakashi who was currently ducking for cover. You could tell that his face was white even with the mask… I mean… who wouldn't?**_

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hana yelled, you could actually see the flame behind her. Kakashi started running away and Hana followed.**_

**_"There, he destroyed the bridge!" a ninja yelled as they raced towards Ren who was currently the only one standing there now. Yoji fainted from shock; Riku fainted too (well duh, their father is the #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja!), Shin just left since he figured there wouldn't be any training today, Yukina followed Shin like a lovesick puppy (her mother is Ino you know…) and Kenji was currently sleeping. "alright what are you going to do with the bridge Uchiha?" he yelled. There were 4 other ninjas watching._**

_**"I didn't do that, my sister did." Ren just said.**_

_**"Oh well since it's your sister then pay up for the bridge! We need to get it fixed!" he yelled.**_

_**"But I…" Ren argued.**_

_**"Pay up or you'll be rebuilding the bridge by yourself!" the guy added.**_

_**"Damn… how much?" Ren moaned.**_

(End flashback)

"HEY! YOU'RE PAYING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Hana screeched and destroyed a chair.

"I'm not paying for that too." Ren added.

"**HOW DARE HE?**" Inner Hana screamed.

"_Ouch that hurt stupid!"_ Hana thought as she mentally kicked her inner self.

"STUPID, I'M YOU!" Inner Hana said smirking.

"_I'm cuter!_" Hana thought.

"**Did you understand the part where I said I'm you?**" Inner Hana asked.

"_Hell yeah!_" Hana thought

"**Then you really are stupid.**" Inner Hana said shaking her head.

"_WHY YOU!_" Hana thought and started a fight with her inner self.

"Now's my chance to get away." Ren thought as he turned around only to come face to face with his 'father'.

"Who broke that chair… and the table?" Sasuke asked looking at his now smashed to pieces' chair and table.

"Hana." Ren simply said.

"Then pay up." Sasuke said giving the famous death glare.

"Hana broke it." Ren said pointing at her.

"I know but since you are the older brother, you pay for it." Sasuke just said.

"What logic is that?" Ren said giving his father 'his' death glare.

"My logic." Sasuke just said flatly.

"Uh hello? I'm your future son and you're my father!" Ren said.

"Not to me, you're just someone that claims to be my son." Sasuke said, now a bit annoyed at the fact that he had such annoying children but then again… the mother was Sakura so he was okay with that.

"Hey, don't say that!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Whoa… what happened to the kitchen?" she asked as she saw that the table and the _two_ chair that was now broken.

"They broke it." Sasuke said.

"Hana broke it." Ren said.

"Then pay for it." Sasuke said to him.

"Hey how could you say that? He's your son!" Sakura yelled.

"He's not my son!" Sasuke yelled back.

"You know… I've had enough of your 'oh look I'm the famous Uchiha Sasuke' attitude! Will it kill you just to be nice for one day?" Sakura snapped.

"I've had enough with your bickering! These are not my children nor will they ever will be!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Fine then!" Sakura yelled as she stormed out the house. Sasuke just went back to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Wow… what was that all about?" Hana asked. She finished her fight with her inner self and she had… lost.

"Look…" Ren said as he looked at his hand… they were shimmering from transparent to solid to transparent to solid…

"Whoa bro… what did you do?" Hana asked staring at his hand then looked at hers. They were doing the same. "What happened? OH! Maybe we're getting transported back to our time!"

"no… we're not getting transported back… we're starting to disappear… or… not exist… in any of the time, future or now…" Ren said looking at his hands.

* * *

momoironeko- ohohoho! they're dissappearing... is that good news or bad news? 

Ren- this isn't a laughing matter!

Hana- whaa! (crying at the moment)

momoironeko- hey you figure it out...


	6. How nice not!

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 3

**_"You know… I've had enough of your 'oh look I'm the famous Uchiha Sasuke' attitude! Will it kill you just to be nice for one day?" Sakura snapped._**

**_"I've had enough with your bickering! These are not my children nor will they ever will be!" Sasuke yelled back._**

**_"Fine then!" Sakura yelled as she stormed out the house. Sasuke just went back to his room and slammed the door shut._**

**_"Wow… what was that all about?" Hana asked. She finished her fight with her inner self and she had… lost._**

**_"Look…" Ren said as he looked at his hand… they were shimmering from transparent to solid to transparent to solid…_**

**_"Whoa bro… what did you do?" Hana asked staring at his hand then looked at hers. They were doing the same. "What happened? OH! Maybe we're getting transported back to our time!"_**

**_"No… we're not getting transported back… we're starting to disappear… or… not exist… in any of the time, future or now…" Ren said looking at his hands._**

* * *

Chapter 4- how nice… not!

Meanwhile, while that is happening what is happening with the Uzumaki group?

"This is a pretty small apartment… and where do you find room to sleep?" Yoji said as he stared at the room full of ramen.

"I have my ways!" Naruto said giving another fox grin.

"Won't it be hard to get rid of mice?" Riku asked.

"No, I always have an open ramen placed next door so the mice go there." Naruto just said casually.

"THAT IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA! YOU ARE DEFINITELY MY FATHER!" Yoji yelled happily while jumping up and down.

"I know I'm cool!" Naruto boasted.

"But that's mean!" Hinata and Riku said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and blushed.

"Uh… hello mother… I d… didn't see y… you there…" Riku muttered looking at the floor while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Um… you c…could call me H…Hinata, Riku-Chan…" Hinata mumbled and stared at the floor too while playing with her fingers.

"Uh… o…okay Hinata-chan…" Riku said shyly.

"… Y…yeah…" Hinata said shyly, Naruto and Yoji sweatdropped. It was like a mirror appearance to them.

"HEY WHERE THE HELL IS HANA AND REN?" Naruto's necklace yelled.

"Whoa… I never knew you could talk, necklace!" Naruto yelled happily.

"UNCLE NARUTO? OH SHIT… I SHOULD'VE KNOWN… HEY IS HANA AND REN OVER THERE?" the voice yelled again.

"Yuri-nee-Chan!" Yoji and Riku called out at the same time.

"GET HANA AND REN HERE!" 'Yuri' yelled from the necklace.

"Hey! I don't let anyone take my necklace!" Naruto said protectively.

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S LORD! THIS IS SERIOUS MATTER HERE! GET THIS TO HANA AND REN NOW OR I'M GONNA SMEAR DOG SHIT ON YOUR FUTURE BODY!" Yuri screamed.

"You can't do that! I'm the future hokage, you won't be able to!" Naruto argued.

"WELL EXCUSE ME BUT YOUR 'FUTURE SELF' IS SLEEPING RIGHT NOW AND ARE IS CURRENTLY IN A COMA WHILE DOING PAPERWORK AND THAT ALSO INCLUDES ALL THE OTHER ADULTS! SO IF I WANT I'LL EVEN POUR PIGS URINE, DOG SHIT ON YOUR BODY AND PUT MAKE UP ON IT AFTERWARDS!" Yuri shouted harshly. AND BETTER YET, I'LL EVEN GIVE ALL YOUR RAMEN TO THE POOR AND NEEDY FOR **FREE**!"

"You're so mean!" Naruto yelled practically crying. Everyone sweatdropped.

"WELL DUH! I'M ABLE TO MENTALLY TORTURE PEOPLE BETTER THAN 'THE MORINO IBIKI'! IT'S MY JOB!" Yuri yelled.

"I'm not giving away my necklace! I won it from Tsunade-obaa-san and I'm not giving it back!" Naruto fought.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! RIKU AND YOJI! KNOCK NARUTO OUT AND GIVE THE NECKLACE TO HANA AND REN OR I SWEAR IN THE NAME OH UCHIHA YURI THAT I MOST DEFINITELY **WILL** SELL YOUR RAMEN AND USE YOUR MONEY TO BUY SOIL MADE FROM PIG'S SHIT AND POUR IT ON YOUR FATHER **AND** MOTHER'S BODY THAT ARE CURRENTLY IN A COMA!" Yuri screamed.

"Aren't you overdoing it a little Yuri?" a boy's voice from the background asked.

"You shut up Hyuuga Toya or I swear I'll personally knock you out and do the same to you!" Yuri yelled to that person (in the future).

"Yes madam." The boy said quickly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sorry father… this hurts me more than it hurts you… but our precious ramen is in the line… so please forgive us… byakugan! " Riku said and activated byakugan and got into the hyuuga-fighting stance.

"Rasengan!" Yoji yelled as a blue swirl of chakra appeared on his hand.

"Holy…" Naruto said and then fainted the byakugan and rasengan was only a decoy, there was a kage bunshin of Yoji behind Naruto with a large metal stick... Hinata rushed to him and caught him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"Sorry mother…" Yoji said as he took the necklace from Naruto

"We promise we'll return it… Hinata-chan…" Riku said looking at the floor. Hinata looked at Naruto and then at her 'future' kids and then at the necklace and then smiled sweetly at them

"Just promise me you'll return it… or I will personally come and get you…" Hinata said smiling sweetly but dangerously.

"Yes mom!" Riku and Yoji both sang and ran off to the Uchiha estate…

and now……

"What do you mean?" Hana said as she started two laughs, "you're kidding right? I bet this is an illusion yeah… an illusion… yeah… to get back at me for all the times I've humiliated you… yeah… ha… ha?" she laughed (or not)

"No… I'm not kidding." Ren said.

"What?" Hana said, her eyes widened (she's like O.o)

"I'm not kidding, we're disappearing from this world!" Ren repeated.

"We're disappearing? ……………… OH NO WE'RE DISAPPEARING! WE'RE DISAPPEARING! OH NO WHAT IN HELL DO WE DO? WE'RE DISAPPEARING! MOMMY, DADDY HELP ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Hana yelled as she dropped to the floor and started praying to god. Suddenly the door flew open, and there stood Yoji and Riku with a necklace on their hand. "OH MY GOD! RIKU-CHAN, YOJI-KUN! SAVE ME! I'M DISAPPEARING FROM THIS WORLD! SAVE ME! I TAKE BACK ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I'VE DONE TO EVERYONE! NO I DON'T' WANT TO DIE YET!"

"Hana… get a GRIP!" Ren yelled.

"Hana-Chan… take a deep breath in and out… in and out." Riku said rubbing Hana's back.

"In…and out… in… and out…" Hana recited then she started breathing very quickly.

"Slowly!" Riku added and Hana began to come back to normal.

"Thanks Riku… I needed that… " Hana said smiling.

"Hey, your sister is speaking to us through the necklace since my dad has it. She said all the adults fainted and so she stole my father's necklace and spoke to my 'dad' so I had to 'borrow' it for a while by knocking him out and your sisters there." Yoji said giving Ren the necklace (you know… the necklace the first hokage gave Tsunade that she gave to Naruto?)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hana screamed, then she started going crazy again.

"Onii-Chan! You're not helping you know!" Riku yelled as Hana went 'crazy again.

"What the hell is happening?" Yoji said as he looked at his hands that were disappearing after handing the necklace to Ren.

"Eh? Me too… my hands are… disappearing!" Riku yelled.

* * *

momoironeko- hohoho! the Uzumaki's are disappearing too! 


	7. Explanation

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner sakura)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 4

"_**Hey, your sister is speaking to us through the necklace since my dad has it. She said all the adults fainted and so she stole my father's necklace and spoke to my 'dad' so I had to 'borrow' it for a while by knocking him out and your sisters there." Yoji said giving Ren the necklace (you know… the necklace the first hokage gave Tsunade that she gave to Naruto?)**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hana screamed, then she started going crazy again.**_

"_**Onii-Chan! You're not helping you know!" Riku yelled as Hana went 'crazy again.**_

"_**What the hell is happening?" Yoji said as he looked at his hands that were disappearing after handing the necklace to Ren.**_

"_**Eh? Me too… my hands are… disappearing!" Riku yelled.**_

Chapter 5- explanation

"What's happening here? What's wrong with us?" Riku yelled. She was scared, really scared…

"We're going back to our time right? Please tell me we're going back to our time!" Yoji yelled maniacally begging at Ren's feet. Then Ren sighed and showed Yoji his hands. "AHHHH! YOU'RE HANDS ARE GETTING SPIRITED AWAY!" he screamed.

"This was Orochimaru's plan all along… he wanted us to alter with the past so that we wouldn't exist!" Ren said gritting his teeth and clenched the necklace.

(Flashback)

**_"I will get you next time, and next time you will not live in peace anymore!" Orochimaru yelled as he disappeared from site with Kabuto behind him._**

_**"We acknowledge you as kids to not be meddled with but no longer will that be…" Kabuto said.**_

_**"We will make sure you never exist again!" the voice-- Orochimaru's voice echoed throughout the forest.**_

_**"Tch… yeah right Orochimaru loser! Like that will ever happen in our lifetime!" Hana said smirking and deactivating her sharingan.**_

_**"Yeah loser! Come back when you find a way to defeat us… even though you won't ever…" Yoji said putting on a fox grin that he got from his father.**_

(End flashback)

"You're right… it's as though he had planned this all along!" Riku said worriedly.

"HEY? HANA? REN?" the necklace shouted.

"Eh? Yuri nee-Chan? Oh no… I'm really going insane…" Hana said shaking her head.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I'M SPEAKING TO YOU THREW THE NECKLACE!" Yuri shouted threw the necklace.

"Are you all right, Riku and Yoji?" another voice asked. It was a small voice.

"Onoto!" Yoji shouted to the necklace.

"Keiko onoto…" Riku whispered her eyes showed signs of happiness and relief that her little sister was all right.

"What's going on over there?" Keiko asked, but she seems to be pushed away.

"YEAH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE AND YOU BETTER NOT LIE OR I WILL FEED YOU TO MY PET ALLIGATORS WHEN YOU GET BACK!" Yuri yelled.

"… You know… I kind of like this time more!" Hana said quickly, after all… there was no Uchiha Yuri that would do crazy things to them if they pissed her off.

"Yeah me too." Ren said. He just had to agree.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU UNGRATEFUL INGRATES!" Yuri screamed.

"Hey at least tell us why you're here!" Hana yelled back.

"OH? YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY? WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHY! MY BODY'S DISAPPEARING BY THE SECOND, AND LOOK AT THAT! MY WHOLE LEFT ARM DISAPPEARED NOW! HYUUGA TOYA'S FINGER IS DISAPPEARING, UZUMAKI KEIKO'S FINGER IS ALSO DISAPPEARING, YOUR OLDER BROTHER UCHIHA HARU'S RIGHT ARM, LEFT ARM AND EVEN HIS RIGHT LEG IS STARTING TO DISAPPEAR, YOU GO MISSING WHILE FIGHTING OROCHIMARU ON YOUR MISSION TO ASSASSINATE HIM, ISN'T THAT A BIG ENOUGH REASON TO TELL YOU ALL THIS CRAP THAT'S HAPPENING? OH AND WHILE WE KIDS ARE DISAPPEARING, HYUUGA NEJI AND TENTEN, UZUMAKI NARUTO AND HINATA, NARA SHIKAMARU AND INO, AND EVEN OUR PARENTS ARE IN A COMA RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE AT THE PAST DOING SOMETHING TO CHANGE THE FUTURE THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT… AND NOW MY RIGHT HAND IS ALSO DISAPPEARING! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH REASON?" Yuri yelled. "AND PLUS, NOW MY THROAT IS STARTING TO HURT!"

"Uh…" everyone in the present just said as they sweatdropped.

"WELL? DON'T MAKE ME USE A FORBIDDEN JUTSU THAT I'M PRETTY SURE OROCHIMARU USED TO GO BACK TO THE PAST AND TORTURE YOU ALL THERE!" Yuri yelled, as everyone sweatdropped again.

"Well… mother and father kind of got into a fight…" Hana muttered and then covered her ears.

"They… got… into a fight?" Yuri said.

"Yeah…" everyone said and uncovered their ears since Yuri didn't scream that time.

"THEY GOT INTO A FIGHT? ARE YOU CRAZY HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN? WE WON'T EXIST, NONE OF THE NARA, HYUUGA, UZUMAKI OR EVEN THE GREAT UCHIHA CLAN WOULD EXIST IF MOTHER AND FATHER DON'T GET TOGETHER!" Yuri screamed again.

"I don't understand how we, Uzumaki, Nara and Hyuuga won't exist if the Uchiha's parent's got into a fight." Riku said disappointingly.

"Well duh, it's cuz mom and dad are the ones that got Naruto to like Hinata, Ino to like Shikamaru and well… moms the one that told Neji that Tenten liked him." Yuri just explained.

"Oh no that means that…" Yoji started to say but was interrupted by the Uchiha's door slamming open to reveal Shin, Kenji and Yukina that was currently huffing for breath.

"We need help…" they said in unison and showed Yoji, Riku, Hana and Ren their disappearing hands.

"Oh crap…" Yoji said smacking his face.

"I think I already know what happened… Shin, Kenji and Yukina is disappearing too, right?" Yuri asked, not screaming.

"Yeah… and that's not good…" Ren muttered.

* * *

momoironeko- y'know... i'm starting to be scared of Yuri even if i did give her her personality and write this story... anyway... too bad everyone! you've gotta face the truth... you're alldisappearing! NYAH NYAH! 


	8. Their plans

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of Chapter 5

"_**I don't understand how we, Uzumaki, Nara and Hyuuga won't exist if the Uchiha's parent's got into a fight." Riku said disappointingly.**_

"_**Well duh, it's cuz mom and dad are the ones that got Naruto to like Hinata, Ino to like Shikamaru and well… moms the one that told Neji that Tenten liked him." Yuri just explained.**_

"_**Oh no that means that…" Yoji started to say but was interrupted by the Uchiha's door slamming open to reveal Shin, Kenji and Yukina that was currently huffing for breath.**_

"_**We need help…" they said in unison and showed Yoji, Riku, Hana and Ren their disappearing hands.**_

"_**Oh crap…" Yoji said smacking his face.**_

"_**I think I already know what happened… Shin, Kenji and Yukina is disappearing too, right?" Yuri asked, not screaming.**_

"_**Yeah… and that's not good…" Ren muttered.**_

* * *

Chapter 6- their plans

Ren was sitting down on the floor with his eyes closed and arms folded while thinking, Hana was walking back and forth, Shin was doing the same as Ren, Yukina was muttering stuff to herself while trying to think of ways to not end up gone but not having much luck, Kenji was just sleeping and ignoring the world, Yoji was eating his 8th serving of ramen, and Riku was eating her 6th serving of ramen (and not even getting fat. Where does she put it all?). Hana couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Okay… so what are we all gonna do? We can't just sit around all day and expect mother and father to get back together! They are just way to stubborn!" Hana muttered as she paced herself back and forth. "Oh hey! Remember that time I almost killed Kakashi? And then mother was like screaming like crazy? But come on, he's such a pervert like your father Yoji." She sang happily, trying to not think about the fact that she was disappearing by the second and that she might not even exist after tomorrow.

"My father is not a pervert!" Yoji fought back gleefully.

"Yeah right. That really explains the reason why he has all the volumes of come come paradise and actually reads them while doing his paperwork!" Yukina said defending Hana's absolutely true statement.

"So what? He likes to read, what's the big deal?" Yoji asked stupidly. He obviously had no idea whatsoever about the perverted book…

"I thought as much." Hana said as she sighed.

"Yeah I just can't believe he doesn't let his own son know what he's actually doing…" Yukina continued and also sighed.

"Uh guys? I don't think you're remembering the fact that if we don't do something right now, we won't exist in this world anymore and that includes Yuri-nee-Chan, Toya-kun, Keiko-onoto, and Haru-nii-san at the future." Riku suddenly blurted out. Immediately, there was a weir tension in the room as though someone had died. "_I guess that topic is a big taboo to everyone huh?_" she thought as she tried her best to smile.

"Hey did you notice something? The older kids are disappearing faster." Ren said as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, now that we mention it…" Hana whispered.

"I think it's because they were the first ones that the mother's and father's had. So time just goes accordingly and since they were the first ones… they also lived longer with mother and father at their sides longer so they would disappear faster." Ren explained.

"Hey you should be a storyteller!" Hana suddenly said, changing the topic yet again.

"Yeah, I kn—IDIOT!" Ren said but realized that she had just changed the topic very smoothly. "Stop changing the subject."

"But I don't wanna think about the fact that we're disappearing from this world and might not even exist the day after tomorrow!" Hana moaned as she clenched her fist. Yoji started fighting about who ate more ramen with his sister, Shin decided he would just watch the conversation, Hana and Ren were discussing what would happen and what already happened, Kenji was sleeping and Yukina was just watching everyone with disbelief.

"You know that I ate more ramen than you did! You only ate 7! I ate 13!" Yoji yelled.

"But that's only because your bowls were smaller! They're like only half the size of my bowls of ramen! So it's perfectly clear that I ate more, so there!" Riku fought.

"Nuh uh! Your bowls were the same as mine!" Yoji fought back gleefully. And their conversation just continued like this.

"Wow so if that happens, then………… would happen right?" Hana said amazingly.

"Exactly! So if we could at least do ……… then that would at least …………" Ren said. And their conversation was as boring as this.

"This is cute. What idiots though." Shin thought as he enjoyed his little show.

"How troublesome mother… what? You want me to date this troublesome girl?" Kenji moaned in his sleep. "No! Don't take away my ability to sleep! No mom… don't take away me dreams……… let me sleep… yes thank you father… you agree with me right… what? You don't agree with me… no!" he continued moaning. It was obvious that he was having a bad nightmare. Yukina looked at her twin brother in disgust. Then stared at the Yoji that was now posing for Riku who was drawing him with ramen on his head, 2 hands and 2 feet. Riku actually seems to be impressed. Hana and Ren were just having a boring talk on taijutsu now (how did that happen?), Shin was still watching them in disgust and Kenji was still having a nightmare. That's it… she couldn't take it anymore…

"I'm leaving." Yukina muttered as she stood up.

"Hey? What are you doing Yukina-Chan?" Riku asked innocently and politely.

"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING? How can you ask me that? Do you think we're on vacation right now? We're somewhere we shouldn't be at, and right now, we all aren't exactly in the right time that we live in! We are all disappearing and might not even exist anymore by tomorrow! You are all doing useless stuff here while we are about to die!" Yukina yelled in one breath. A tear dripped down her cheeks as she took a deep breath. "I… I don't know about all of you… but… I want to live, I want to exist if even a little longer…" she whispered.

"… Yukina…Chan… so… what do you suppose we do? We are just kids! We don't know anything about love or any of that stuff! We have silly little childhood crushes but that's all they'll be! We don't know a single thing about adults love! What if we do the wrong thing? We might even end up in a worse position than we are right now!" Hana yelled as she stood up.

"Yeah! Don't you think we want to help too?" Yoji continued as he stood up too.

"But we're still just stupid children! We don't know what we're doing and even if we are doing the right thing!" Riku continued as she too stood up.

"One mistake and we would all just, might as well not exist anymore!" Shin also said as he stood up. Everyone was surprised that the Hyuuga prodigy said a full sentence.

"So if we all work together…" Ren muttered as he stood up.

"We might just be able to get through this battle!" Kenji muttered (when did he wake up anyway?) as he lazily stood up.

"Then let's do this! This'll be the mission of the lifetime!" Yukina said as she wiped her tears and smiled happily at them putting out her hand.

"this is operation- matchmaking!" Riku said confidently.

"get Sakura and Sasuke together…" Kenji said as he yawned.

"Right! And we will succeed!" Hana said with Yoji in unison. Then put their hands on Yukina's.

"And we know that because…" Ren and Shin said putting their hands on Hana, Yoji and Yukina's hand.

"We are Konoha ninjas!" they all said in unison and raised their hands.

* * *

momoironeko- awww... how nice! teamwork! yay them! 


	9. Yuri's here run for your life

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 6

"_**Then let's do this! This'll be the mission of the lifetime!" Yukina said as she wiped her tears and smiled happily at them putting out her hand.**_

"_**This is operation- matchmaking!" Riku said confidently.**_

"_**Get Sakura and Sasuke together…" Kenji said as he yawned.**_

"_**Right! And we will succeed!" Hana said with Yoji in unison. Then put their hands on Yukina's.**_

"_**And we know that because…" Ren and Shin said putting their hands on Hana, Yoji and Yukina's hand.**_

"_**We are Konoha ninjas!" they all said in unison and raised their hands.**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Yuri's here! run for your life!

"Sheesh! It was about time you guys all worked together!" Yuri said as she knocked on the door.

"You didn't exactly help y'know!" Hana yelled to Naruto's necklace.

"Heh, I'm over here squirts!" a voice said by the door. Everyone's eyes widened. Then they turned around slowly to come face to face with a very familiar beautiful 17 year old. She had dark onyx eyes and short pink hair, unlike Hana who keeps her pink hair looooong. She had a smirk on her face that said 'ha ha you little idiots how much stupider could you get?'

"Yuri… nee… Chan?" they all muttered at the same time.

"Heh… surprised to see me?" Yuri asked as she smirked a big smirk that sent shivers down the 7 chuunins nerves.

"Uh… yeah! Overjoyed to see you big sis………" Hana muttered after gulping. "Yeah… very… happy?

"Ha ha ha, don't make me laugh… oh look! I'm not even laughing, or SMILING!" Yuri screeched. Almost immediately, everyone pointed at Hana and Ren, Yuri looked at them while frowning.

"IT'S THEIR FAULT!" Shin (wow, really?), Yukina, Riku, Yoji, and Kenji shouted. They were afraid at what Yuri would do to them… really afraid. Yuri looked at them and then looked at Hana and Ren whose eyes were wide open and their jaws hanging in a big O. They were scared… and started to take a step back.

"Well?" Yuri asked taking a step towards them while cracking her fists. "Do I have to beat the information out of you or are you gonna tell me yourself?" She asked smiling sweetly… a little too sweetly. But it was definitely a sweet smile, a very dangerous smile.

"Uh… well… you see… it's kind of a long story…" Hana said while trying to put on a smile, which was kind of hard considering the position they are in right now.

"Then make it short." Yuri muttered while she started to glare at Hana.

"I broke a chair and table, dad made Ren pay for it, mother got pissed by his attitude, ran away from each other, we started disappearing." Hana said as fast as she could in just one breath and sighed. Then she put her hands on her head and shut her eyes tight.

"DAMMIT!" Yuri screamed. Everyone put their hands on their ears.

"WHAT?" they all asked immediately.

"I almost forgot to give you the medicine! Here!" Yuri said as she took out a bag then pulled out a long and sharp needle.

"What…?" they all said in unison again staring at the needle's point.

"I have to give you this shot so you won't disappear as fast." Yuri explained and then thought for a second as everyone looked at each other and stepped back. "well… I guess unless if you want to disappear and don't take the shot I don't really mind." She added. "and… y'know… I'm actually okay with that! So anyone that just wants to be gone from this world forever just step back and give a big smooch to everyone you love and kiss your puny little asses a great big bye-bye and be prepared to die!" she said happily. Everyone's eyebrows twitched. Was she really older than them or is she… just plain crazy? Yuri's eyes scanned the seven kids. No one stepped back. "ALRIGHT THEN! LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE?" she screamed happily. Everyone just looked at her.

"Uh?" Yoji just said. He was dazed; he can't believe he used to have a crush on her. What did he see in her anyway that made him so obsessed with the girl? Her beauty. But other than her beauty, the rest of her was just a crazy-maniac-psycho-weird-evil- (did I mention weird? Oh well) weird Girl.

"I SAID LET'S GET STARTED! SOMEONE COME OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF UCHIHA YURI THAT I WILL ADD TOXIC TO THE LAST ONE WHO GETS THE SHOT!" Yuri screamed waving a bottle that had a Jolly Roger sign on it. Immediately, everyone stepped forward and started fighting each other for the shot needle.

"I'M FIRST!" (Kenji) "Might as well get this over with." He muttered.

"NO I'M FIRST YOU LAZY ASS!" Yukina punched Kenji and knocked him out.

"LET GO OF MY SHIRT YOJI!" (Ren)

"I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF UCHIHA HANA THAT I WILL SELL YOUR RAMEN IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF MY SKIRT YOU PERVERTED UZUMAKI!" (Guess who?)

"NOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I WILL BE THE FUTURE HOKAGE!" (if u don't know at this point who this person is then just stop reading at all!)

"NO! I WILL BE THE FUTURE HOKAGE BROTHER!" (Now I wonder who this could be)

"Uh yeah, I'll take the first shot." Shin said while everyone else was fighting.

"Alrighty!" Yuri said and then stuck the needle onto Shin's arm. He winced but then he was recovered his whole body showed once again. He looked at both his hands; they were no longer transparent.

"I'm next and I called it!" Yukina said stepping up, and then everyone shoved her out of the way. "There's no justice in this world anymore, is there?" she muttered.

"I'M NEXT!" they all shouted.

"Please, one at a time, one at a time!" Yuri said and then waved the poison in front of them. They all stepped back except for Kenji who just woke up from his nice little beauty sleep. "Alrighty! Kenji's turn!" she exclaimed.

"What? My turn for what?" Kenji asked looking around. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as Yuri stuck the needle into his skin. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID MORON?" he yelled. Yuri glared at him and then sharingan appeared in her eyes. "uh… I mean beautiful woman?" he squeaked. Kenji gulped and then closed his eyes shut. Yuri punched him right on his face. He flew across the room and broke the wall and fell outside.

"Now who's the stupid moron, Nara Kenji? Learn to keep your pie hole shut!" Yuri cursed then she yelled, "NEXT!"

"ME!" everyone who didn't get a shot yet yelled. Yuri glared at them and they all quieted down. Then Hana stepped up and gave Yuri a cute little puppy moan.

"Can I please be next?" Hana asked with a puppy face.

"Awe… sure you can…" Yuri gushed and went through her bag for another one. Hana smirked and turned around and held out a peace sign and a grin.

"_It always works._" Hana thought.

"**Yeah you go girl!**" inner Hana yelled punching the air.

"_I know!_" Hana thought happily.

"**So… wanna continue our fight?**" inner Hana suddenly asked.

"_You wish_." Hana thought in a disgusted way.

"**aw man.**" Inner Hana moaned. "**You're no fun**!"

"_Look who's talking!_" Hana thought. "AHHHHH!" she yelled slightly as the needle injected into her skin.

"There you go!" Yuri said and pushed her away.

"Thanks sis!" she said happily as she looked at her now normal hands again.

"now, who's next?" Yuri asked and she scanned the room and spotted a culprit. "Uzumaki Riku, you're next!" she said clapping her hands together.

"can I help give out the shots? I'm a good medic nin too y'know!" Hana said.

"no." Yuri said.

"why not?"

"cuz there's a specific space where you have to inject the needle. If it is even only 1 little millimeter away, the medicine won't work and will turn into poison." Yuri explained.

"uh… okay…?" Hana said. She was now shocked. "The medicine could turn into poison? What kind of medicine is that?" she asked with a pale face.

"it's a forbidden medicine, just like the forbidden jutsu that I used to get back here, but I got permission from the godaime hokage to use this." Yuri said. "it's really dangerous if you get the medicine to the wrong spot!" she said and her face went pale.

"lemme guess… you injected it in the wrong place once?" Hana asked.

"right…" Yuri said as she sighed and injected the needle into Riku's skin.

"AHHHHHHHH… huh?" she screamed and then stopped when she noticed something. "hey it didn't hurt…" she just whispered and looked at her hands that were normal again.

"who did you inject the medicine to in the wrong place?" Hana asked curiously.

"your big brother. Since he was disappearing the fastest, we decided to heal him first… but it was my first time… so I got it wrong!" Yuri said sticking out a tongue.

(flashback)

_**"remember, you have to inject the needle at where the chakra and blood veins meet." Tsunade said with one finger up.**_

_**"I know I know, sheesh." Yuri said and stuck the needle into Uchiha Haru's skin. He winced and then his face made a sign of pain and then fainted. "AHHH! Haru's dead!" she screamed and then shook her brother.**_

_**"YOU INJECTED IT IN THE WRONG PLACE!" Tsunade screamed and began to search the forbidden scrolls again. "antidote, antidote, antidote…" she muttered and then her eyes went wide and pointed on one of the scrolls. "ANTIDOTE!" she yelled.**_

_**"is Haru-nii-san going to be alright?" Keiko asked as she poked Haru on the cheek.**_

_**"if he survives this poison… yeah…" Toya muttered with a frown on his face as he looked at the sleeping Haru who was currently turning blue.**_

_**"got it! The antidote ready! I'll inject it this time!" Tsunade said when Yuri wanted to take the antidote from Tsunade.**_

_**"fine whatever." Yuri said.**_

_**2 hours later…**_

_**"how're you feeling bro?" Yuri asked Haru who was not happy right now. Haru glared at her. "hey I know, I know… sorry sheesh!" she moaned.**_

_**"don't ever do that again, Uchiha Yuri or you'll be happy you're still alive once I'm through with you." He threatened.**_

_**"you'd do that to your own little sister?" Yuri asked as she frowned.**_

_**"yeah." He simply said.**_

_**"have you no heart?" Yuri muttered.**_

_**"have you no shame?" he just said back.**_

_**"what? Yes I do have shame! I feel shame right now just trying to start a conversation!" Yuri yelled at her 'nice older brother'. But Haru just ignored her. "I'll get it right this time!" she muttered and then put the needle into Uzumaki Keiko's skin who currently fainted when she found out Yuri was going to help her. "I'll show him…" she thought and then looked at her fingers who returned to normal. "HA! BEAT THAT!" she yelled and looked at where Haru was sitting but Haru wasn't there. He was out the door already. "LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!" she yelled.**_

_**2 hours later when everyone was cured and Yuri was all packed and ready to go back to the past…**_

_**"remember, you have to get Sakura and Sasuke together! If not then you'll all just not exist in this world anymore. And you also have to do this within a week because that's when the medicine wears off and if you use anymore… there's a possibility you could die. Never inject this medicine twice because then, it will turn into very powerful poison. You only have a week so hurry up. Stand in the middle of the circle, we'll transport you back to the Uchiha mansion." Tsunade explained and then Yuri stepped in the middle of the circle.**_

_**"This will give you enough time to help them recover but that's all the time you get." Haru said. "you better get this right."**_

_**"of course I will!" Yuri yelled.**_

_**"good luck Yuri-nee-Chan…" Keiko said shyly.**_

_**"don't worry Keiko! I'll make sure your brother and sister know you're well!" she said confidently.**_

_**"and please give this to Hana!" Toya said as he gave Yuri a letter.**_

_**"what is it?" Yuri asked.**_

_**"uh… nothing…" Toya said as he blushed.**_

_**"y'know… I heard Hana like's Shin…" Yuri said slyly when he noticed the blush.**_

_**"WHAT?" Toya yelled.**_

_**"I knew it…" Yuri just said as she sighed.**_

_**"we're ready. Focus your chakra on Yuri and the seal." Tsunade said and then blue and green charkas filled the seal and in a second the seal and Yuri was gone.**_

(end of flashback)

"so that's what happened?" Hana asked curiously?

"yup." Yuri just said.

"then where's the letter?" Hana muttered.

"oh yeah… right here!" Yuri said as she finished the shot on Yoji and took out a letter from her pocket.

"thank you big sister." Hana said sarcastically. Yuri glared at her. Hana read the letter and then blushed and looked at Shin and then blushed and then she banged her head on the wall.

"what are you doing?" Yukina asked (everyone's healed now). Hana quickly shook her head.

"yeah right." Yukina said and then put her hands in the Yamanaka family bloodline technique and used the mind transfer on Hana who wasn't paying attention to her. "I better hurry…" she thought in Hana's body and read the letter. Her eyes widened and then she performed the sign 'release' or 'kai'.

"HEY!" Hana yelled.

"I can't believe this." Yukina said and frowned. "how could both brother's like you?"

"you better not tell anyone!" Hana yelled to her.

"alright… fine." Yukina said then turned around to face Shin. "guess what Shin? You're little brother has a crush on Hana!" she called out. Everyone's face went pale. Shin was now mad.

"what?" he growled.

"You're brother has a crush on Hana." Yukina repeated.

"that no good little…" Shin muttered.

"SHIN HAS A CRUSH ON HANA!" Yoji yelled pointing at the now blushing Shin. Shin immediately covered Yoji's mouth and punched him on the head.

"SHUT UP!" Shin yelled. Everyone was staring at the usually quiet boy. "damn…"

"you like my sister?" Ren asked, his eyes were wide open.

"shut up." Shin muttered.

"don't tell my future husband to shut up!" Yukina yelled.

"I'm not your future husband, Yukina!" Ren yelled.

"Hey…" Yuri said.

"I AM TOO!" Yukina fought.

"I thought you liked Shin?" Hana asked.

"that was before I knew he liked you." Yukina said pouting.

"Hey?" Yuri said again.

"but Ren is sooo much cuter!" Yukina said and blushed as she looked at Ren who was glared at her which made her blush even harder.

"HAHAHA! YUKINA AND REN HANA AND SHIN" Yoji sang to receive 4 bonks on the head by your truly, Yukina, Ren, Hana and Shin.

"you idiot! Why don't you just broadcast that to the whole entire world?" Hana said sarcastically.

"good idea!" Riku exclaimed but she shut up when everyone glared at her.

HELLO? WE ONLY HAVE A FRICKEN WEEK AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF? WE AREN'T ON VACATION HERE! I'M 17 AND I STILL DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS STUFF! YOU'RE ONLY LIKE 12 AND 13 FOR YOU'RE PARENT'S SAKE! SO SHUT UP AND START THINKING OF IDEAS!" Yuri screamed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"yes madam." Everyone said in unison like soldiers.

"thank you." Yuri said. "now start thinking of ideas. We only have a week before we die."

"I know! How about we make Sakura in danger and Sasuke would come to save her!" Yukina said. "It would be soooooo romantic!" she gushed and sighed.

"I guess we could try that… any objections?" Yuri asked uncertainly. No one raised his or her hands. "alright then… we'll try out that plan…"

* * *

momoironeko- who think's Yukina's a weird girl? (RAISE YOUR HAND PEOPLE!) 


	10. first attempt

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 7

"_**HELLO? WE ONLY HAVE A FRICKEN WEEK AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF? WE AREN'T ON VACATION HERE! I'M 17 AND I STILL DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS STUFF! YOU'RE ONLY LIKE 12 AND 13 FOR YOU'RE PARENT'S SAKE! SO SHUT UP AND START THINKING OF IDEAS!" Yuri screamed. Everyone sweatdropped.**_

_**"Yes madam." Everyone said in unison like soldiers.**_

_**"Thank you." Yuri said. "Now start thinking of ideas. We only have a week before we die." **_

_**"I know! How about we make Sakura in danger and Sasuke would come to save her!" Yukina said. "It would be soooooo romantic!" she gushed and sighed.**_

_**"I guess we could try that… any objections?" Yuri asked uncertainly. No one raised his or her hands. "Alright then… we'll try out that plan…"**_

* * *

Chapter 8- first "attempt"

Team 7 training ground………

BOOOOOM! A loud sound crackled around Konoha as a pink haired kunoichi punched a tree that was now as good as dead.

"What did I see in that bastard anyway? I should've known better than to love a stupid, selfish, mean, arrogant and uncaring man." Sakura muttered as she punched another tree with a fist full of chakra.

"Omigod… your mother's a monster!" Yukina whispered as her eyes bulged and jaw dropped to Hana who was currently dazed by her mother. She knew that she was known as the flower of Konoha at her time but she never knew that she was able to do **that** much.

"She's soooo cool!" Hana just gushed; you could practically see the glitter in her eyes. Yukina sweatdropped.

"So what's our plan again?" Yoji asked while appearing in front of them suddenly.

"For the hundredth time, Uzumaki Yoji, it's to kidnap Sakura-sama!" Yukina whispered loudly while shoving Yoji out of her face. He fell with a thud and Yukina saw Sakura turn around, so she pushed Hana's head down into the bush. Then when she saw Sakura shrug and continue her 'training', she let go of Hana.

"AHH!" Hana gasped while huffing for breath. "You almost killed me Yukina-pig!" she whispered loudly

"Don't call me pig, forehead girl!" Yukina fought back while starting a glaring contest with Hana.

"Say something, Riku! Help me out here!" Yoji whispered in a panicking way. Yes, Riku was with them but was actually enjoying the scene and watching the show that Hana and Yukina were putting on. So, she was keeping quiet to enjoy the show.

"What… did you say something Yoji-nii-san?" Riku asked politely while turning her head slightly to face her older brother.

"We have to get to our mission dammit!" Yoji said. "We only have a fricken week!"

"We have time… I think. Anyway, why don't you just enjoy the show?" Riku asked as she pointed to Hana and Yukina who were now glaring daggers at each other.

"Shin likes me better than you!" Hana spat.

"Well, Ren likes me better than you!" Yukina shot back.

"He's my big brother you idiot!"

"So? Once I'm his wife, you'll be out of our life!"

"You'll never be his wife!"

"Why not?"

"Because you just lost your chance with him by insulting me!"

"Tch, like he even gives a damn about you!"

"Well duh! Did I ever tell you about the time he beat up this girl that called me forehead girl?"

"Yeah right!"

"Then you must've wondered how Suzu got those bruises a while ago!" Hana said as she smirked. Yukina gasped. "Yeah, that's right! He beat her up!"

"Shit…" Yukina cursed as she started begging Hana to not tell Ren about her calling his 'dear' little sister 'forehead girl'.

"Heh heh…" Hana chuckled. "_O…kay… so she believed me… but then again I didn't really tell a lie right? I just didn't tell the whole truth!_" she thought while smirking.

"**BWAHAHAHA! She actually believed you! Omigod, that's gotta be a record!**" inner Hana screamed in delight.

"_I know…_" Hana thought happily.

"**Liar liar pant's on fire!**" inner Hana sang.

"_**What's** on fire?_" Hana thought as her smile turned to a frown.

"**Pants**!" repeated inner Hana. Then Hana looked at her pants, they weren't on fire. "**I still remember what had happened…" **inner Hana said as she changed the subject.

"_What?_"

"**Remember? You actually beat up that girl when she called you forehead girl! The time when Ren stood up for you was when you were 6-years-old!**" Inner Hana said happily. "**That is such a nice memory…**" she sighed.

"_Uh… yeah, you don't need to replay that moment… no matter how much I enjoyed it…_" Hana thought as she frowned.

"Hey? Hello? Earth to Uchiha Hana!" Yukina said as she waved her hand in front of Hana's face, which annoyed her.

"Yeah what?" Hana snapped.

"Your mother just destroyed the training ground." Yukina pointed out. Hana looked at her and then look over the bush. It was true, the whole place was like a field of dead trees lying on the ground and on one of them was a sleeping Sakura. "She must've used too much chakra." She noted.

"Perfect chance! Hurry! Henge!" Hana said happily as she transformed into a sound nin. "Am I glad we don't have to fight anyone!"

"Come on!" Yukina said, she, Riku and Yoji also transformed into sound nins. She used the mind transfer technique and it was easier with Sakura knocked out so Yoji took Yukina's body and then they went to a place that they had found in the future. It was a house that no one dared to go in except for Uchiha Haru, Yuri, Ren and Hana, Nara Kenji and Yukina, Hyuuga Shin and Toya and Uzumaki Yoji, Riku and Keiko. It became their usual hang out place too.

"Mission accomplished." Riku said happily as she clapped her hands and took out a bowl of ramen out of nowhere and started eating it.

"Good job! Now all we need to do is get Sasuke to know about this and then 'pretend' to fight and even if you do get hurt, don't worry because Hana and I will heal you!" Yuri said as she nodded towards Shin, Ren and Kenji. They nodded back and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll hurt ourselves and then go to Sasuke and tell him that some sound nins captured Sakura. Then we'll pretend to fall and while he is looking for Sakura we'll go back to Yuri and the others and get her to heal us and then we'll pretend to be sound nins too." Ren said. "Kenji you go and tell the hokage of our plan and make sure nobody else knows. We can only be sure that she'll help us and not ruin our plan!"

"Whatever… troublesome." Kenji said lazily.

"Go." Ren said. Kenji disappeared again towards the hokage's office. Ren and Yoji was busy cutting up themselves, wincing each time they cut themselves.

"Tell me why we can't just use henge?" Shin asked curiously.

"Father has sharingan." Ren said.

"Can't you hide us with your sharingan?" Shin asked again as he frowned.

"I'm not strong enough yet to do that. Haru and Yuri could do that though." Ren replied in a casual tone.

"Understood. You ready?" Shin asked as he stood up with blood covered all over him. "Where's your father anyway?"

"At home. He just arrived." Ren said while smirking as he disappeared, followed by Shin, leaving a small trace of blood.

"Stubborn bitch." Sasuke cursed as he walked up to his room but stopped when he smelled the stench of blood. "What the hell happened now?" he said as he saw the limping Shin and Ren staggering into the room. "What in hell happened with you two?"

"Sound nins…" Ren whispered. Ren and Shin were very good actors to tell you… they were the best around that even existed so far so… they of course, fooled Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes shot up.

"They caught Sakura-Sama…" Shin whispered acting along.

"What?" Sasuke growled. "What happened to the others?"

"They're looking for… Sakura-sama… but they're also injured… you have to help us… Sasuke-sama…" Shin stuttered. Immediately, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Ren dropped on the floor followed by Shin. When they felt that his chakra was nowhere to be found, they got up and brushed themselves off. Then they smirked to one another and hid their chakra while heading to the house.

"We're back." Shin said in monotone.

"You're finally here?" a lazy voice asked. It was obviously Kenji.

"You're mission was a success right?" Yuri asked sternly as she healed them. Then they transformed into sound ninjas.

"What do you think?" Ren asked as he smirked. Yuri smiled and then noticed a strong chakra coming. She then used a seal to hide Sakura in the basement dungeon (still sleeping because they used a sleeping technique on her). Then she hid their forms using the sharingan and then put on blue contacts that covered the sharingans completely. Now it was not even noticeable since the contacts were special contacts that were formed by the 5th hokage made especially for hiding her identity. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." Everyone replied as the door flew open. An outraged Sasuke stepped in.

"_Oh crap_." Yuri thought. "_This thirst for blood… is so huge…_!" her glare intensified.

"_Is that father?_" Hana just thought as she shuddered.

"_No! I haven't written my will yet!"_ Yoji thought.

"_I will win against father_." Ren thought as he smirked yet again.

"_HE'S SOOOO HOT_!" Yukina screamed in her mind. "_AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? HE'S MY RIVAL'S FATHER AND THE REASON WHY I'M ABOUT TO DIE! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT YUKINA!_" she thought.

"_How troublesome to even do this…"_ Kenji just thought lazily.

"_We'll see who's stronger! Uchiha or Hyuuga_!" Shin thought, as he got ready to fight.

"_Sasuke-san_." Riku just thought as she stared shockingly at Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura?" he growled.

"If you're able to beat all of us Uchiha-san, then maybe we'll tell you!" Yuri shouted while taking a kunai in her hands and quickly turned around to block the kunai that was coming towards her. The bunshin in back of her disappeared in a poof as Shin cut it with a katana. "A bit protective dontcha think?" she asked while smirking.

"Shut up." Sasuke just muttered as another bunshin cut her from the back. The body disappeared with a poof and then his bunshin disappeared in a poof too. "You're a bit strong. I guess this'll be a fight I'll enjoy!" he smirked as his sharingan appeared. Yuri noted this and then tried her best to conceal her sharingan and got hit by his attacks but of course, they were all just acts to make it seem like she doesn't have sharingan.

"Oh no!" Yukina muttered as Sasuke turned to face the chuunins. They braced themselves as the chuunins all got into fighting stance. Yuri was now pretending to have fainted. Ren stepped forward and charged at Sasuke. Though he wasn't allowed to use his sharingan, he put up a pretty good fight. But… still lost. Hana gaped and stared at her older brother's now 'dead' body. She looked over to Yukina and she noticed this. Then she nodded and both of them charged to Sasuke one on each side. Sasuke just wondered what they were doing and then he felt a strand of chakra around him. Hana and Yukina were running around in circles and then Sasuke understood. There was a string made of chakra all around him. The two girls smirked and then stopped running and pulled onto in. He struggled but then realized he wasn't able to move as he watched Yukina and Hana (of course to him they look like sound nins) place explosives at each end of the chakra string… and when they reach the center where both ends with the explosives reach each other, it'll go BOOM! But of course Sasuke wasn't ready for death yet.

"_These sound nins are strong… they are way stronger than the sound Nins while I was with that snake… are they really sound nins?_!" Sasuke thought, the explosives were almost reaching the middle when a kunai came from nowhere and sliced the chakra strings. It was none other than a bunshin of Hana that was covered in a little bit of blood.

"Father! Is mother alright?" the fake Hana asked while she helped Sasuke out. The real Hana just pretended to curse at the little helper. Of course Sasuke couldn't tell that that was actually a bunshin since Yuri helped out with that part. "There was poison on the chakra strings!" the bunshin Hana pointed out. "It paralyzes your body until the explosives blow you up." She noted. Sasuke just looked at her in a confused way.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"I followed the explosion here but the others had to be healed because they were too injured so they told me to go on ahead." Bunshin Hana said.

"Oh." Sasuke just said and then broke the paralysis and charged to the others. Hana and Yukina are pretending to have fallen when the chakra string was destroyed. The others glared at him while guarding a door.

"Hey, I'll help too." A voice said as she stepped up. It was the godaime hokage- Tsunade. "This is for kidnapping my favorite apprentice!" she growled. The others looked at Kenji who shrugged and then back at Tsunade. Then they noticed a wink and she moved her head a little to the floor. "I'll keep them busy while you rescue Sakura." She said as she motioned her hand for Sasuke to go.

"I'll help, Tsunade-obaa-san!" bunshin Hana said determinedly as both of them started attacking the 'sound ninjas'. Sasuke hurried down to the cell.

"As soon as he left, Yuri stood up and then the bunshin Hana disappeared with a poof and they all went back to their regular selves. Then Yuri took off the contacts and smirked while giving a thumb up.

* * *

Sasuke jumped down the deep stairs as he ran to a door. He just cursed and used chidori to blow up the door and then ran to Sakura who was tied up in a chair inside a jail cell. "SAKURA!" he yelled as he blew up the metal columns of the cell and ran to her. He untied her and then tried to wake her up. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and stared at Sasuke's onyx ones. Her eyes widened as she slapped Sasuke hard on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she screamed. Sasuke just stared at Sakura with disbelief.

"I JUST SAVED YOU FROM SOME STUPID SOUND NINS AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?" he yelled back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WAS TRAINING GOD DAMMIT AND THEN SUDDENLY HERE I AM! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Sakura screamed back while standing up.

"YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY SOUND NINJAS!" Sasuke fought.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Sakura yelled back she looked around and walked away through the broken cell and door. She ran up the stairs with Sasuke following.

"That's it! We're over!" Sasuke yelled.

"Tch, we were never together to begin with asshole!" Sakura yelled as she flung open another door to see Tsunade and the future children. "What the hell are you all looking at huh?" she screamed at them.

"Uh… Sakura? Why are you so mad?" Tsunade just asked her with eyes wide open.

"None of your dam business, what the hell's wrong with this dam place and where in hell am I?" she cursed while looking around.

"Didn't I tell you already? Some sound nins caught you and so I came to rescue you!" Sasuke growled.

"Yeah right." Sakura said disapprovingly.

"Actually… it's true and we have bad news… they got away…" Tsunade said backing Sasuke up even though it wasn't true.

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"_So it's true? Oh crap"_ Sakura thought.

"They_ got away?_?" sasuke thought. Sakura sighed and turned to face Sasuke.

"Sorry about that." She muttered while looking away to the side.

"You better be sorry." He just said. Sakura' s head shot up and looked at him as her jaw dropped. Sasuke was still in a bad mood that the sound nins got away. He wanted to ask them so many things and he wanted to personally torture them for kidnapping Sakura.

"EXCUSE ME? I ALREADY APOLOGIZED! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" she yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU WEAKLING!" Sasuke yelled back.

"THEN EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A WEAKLING AND MAY I NEVER SEE YOUR STUPID FACE OR HEAR YOU DISGUSTING VOICE AGAIN!" Sakura screamed as she disappeared with a poof.

"LIKE ANYONE WANTS TO SEE YOU, FOREHEAD GIRL!" He just yelled at no one in particular, he too then disappeared.

"Dammit…" Yuri cursed.

"Crap." Hana muttered.

"Shit." Ren growled.

"STOP CURSING AND USING SWEAR WORDS IN FRONT OF ME, YOU UCHIHAS!" Tsunade yelled at them. Then they all looked at one another and hit their heads on the wall.

"Dammit… crap… shit…" they kept muttering while thinking of the failed attempt…

* * *

momoironeko- sorry for the stupid fighting scenes but i'm an innocent girl when it comes to physically hurting someone so don't give me any flames whatsoever! The first time never works anyway... so, reviews plz? 


	11. the second plan

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 8

"_**THEN EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A WEAKLING AND MAY I NEVER SEE YOUR STUPID FACE OR HEAR YOU DISGUSTING VOICE AGAIN!" Sakura screamed as she disappeared with a poof.**_

"_**LIKE ANYONE WANTS TO SEE YOU, FOREHEAD GIRL!" He just yelled at no one in particular, he too then disappeared.**_

"_**Dammit…" Yuri cursed.**_

"_**Crap." Hana muttered.**_

"_**Shit." Ren growled.**_

"_**STOP CURSING AND USING SWEAR WORDS IN FRONT OF ME, YOU UCHIHAS!" Tsunade yelled at them. Then they all looked at one another and hit their heads on the wall.**_

"_**Dammit… crap… shit…" they kept muttering while thinking of the failed attempt…**_

* * *

Chapter 9- the second plan

"Ugh! That was so stupid! We got Sakura and Sasuke to hate each other even more!" Yukina screamed.

"So much for your pathetic plan, Yukina-pig…" Hana muttered.

"We need to find another couple that had differences in their life… kinda like… Naruto and Hinata!" Yuri said and looked over to Yoji and Riku. "How did your parents get together? And I'm pretty sure you're parents told you at least a little bit of stuff about how the others got together too so tell us right now!"

"Uh… I dunno…" Yoji muttered.

"Mother said that when Sakura and Sasuke got engaged, Naruto loss hope and so Sakura convinced mother to go see Naruto and comfort him. That was how it started." Riku answered while thinking.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! And father said that mother tried to convince to the Hyuuga that Neji was the better choice for an heir! And father also said that when he became hokage, he united the branch and main Hyuuga family." Yoji said, he had a finger on his chin and was looking up. "Aside from that, he also said it was hard trying to get Neji to accept the fact that his cousin was engaged to father and had to avoid many flying objects from him in order just to get married, but once they were married, Sakura got Tenten to help Neji with some stuff and Sasuke dared Neji to let Tenten by pushing his ego. That's how they started."

"Mother said that their was a mission to protect this lord that was very handsome that Ino swooned over him and the lord wanted to take Ino as his wife and Shikamaru was very… irritated by that. Sakura and Sasuke urged him to get the lord to stop being with Ino so he did and ended up with a couple of broken bones but then they got together pretty well… I guess." Riku finished happily. She and Yoji looked over to the others that were scribbling some stuff down. "Uh… guys?"

"I GOT IT!" Yoji yelled punching the air.

"What?" everyone else asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"We could get Tsunade-obaa-san to give them a mission to protect a perverted lord and he'll definitely asked Sakura to marry him and then make Sasuke jealous!" Yoji said with confidence.

"Hey… that could actually work…" Yukina muttered in a shocked way.

"For once, you're actually smart." Hana said happily with glitter in her eyes.

"I think I do have a mission to protect a lord… but I'm not sure he's perverted." Tsunade mumbled as she disappeared in a poof and came back with a stack of paper. "Alright… let's get busy!" she said as she started looking through the papers.

2 hours later………

"I found one!" Yukina screamed.

"Shut up, Yukina! We're right next to you!" Hana shouted.

"Fine, sheesh!" Yukina moaned and held out a picture of a drunken man that was quite handsome guy that looked like he was flirting with the person taking the picture.

"Eww! Mom's gonna have to get harassed by this guy? I admit he's cute but… too much of a player!" Hana shrieked, she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Unless if you wanna die… that's not much of a problem for me!" Yuri said cracking her knuckled dangerously. Hana quickly clasped her mouth shut.

"Fine then… this is the plan. I'll give it to you today alright?" Tsunade said as she picked up all the pictures and profiles.

"No, I think it'll be better to give it to us tomorrow. Some of us still need to recover from our chakra lost." Yuri said and looked at Ren, Hana and Yukina. They rolled their eyes and pouted. "_How cute_!" she thought.

"Then tomorrow it is!" Tsunade said and disappeared with a big poof.

"Let's hope that the plan will actually work this time…" Yuri muttered.

"Yeah." Riku said softly.

"I know…" Yoji muttered.

"You were crying while we were fighting dead last!" Yukina snapped at him.

"Yeah!" Hana said too.

"I got something in my eye when Sasuke blew up the door!" Yoji lied.

"LIAR!" Yukina, Riku and Hana shouted.

"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! SOME PEOPLE NEED TO REST HERE!" Yuri screamed at them and then immediately shut up. "Thank you." She growled and went back to meditating.

"Alright, Konoha ninjas! I hope that this plan will work!" Hana said confidently.

"Yeah since we're history if it doesn't work." Yukina mumbled.

"Don't jinx us! It will work!" Hana yelled. The chuunins all nodded and Yuri smiled.


	12. Is it working?

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 9

"_**SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! SOME PEOPLE NEED TO REST HERE!" Yuri screamed at them and then immediately shut up. "Thank you." She growled and went back to meditating.**_

"_**Alright, Konoha ninjas! I hope that this plan will work!" Hana said confidently.**_

"_**Yeah since we're history if it doesn't work." Yukina mumbled.**_

"_**Don't jinx us! It will work!" Hana yelled. The chuunins all nodded and Yuri smiled.**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Is it working?

9 ninjas could be seen walking to the office of our dear (or not) godaime hokage, Tsunade, yours truly. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping and the perverted ninjas were spying… Sakura was walking behind Yoji who stood next to Riku who stood next to Yukina who stood next to Sasuke. Shin was behind Sasuke who was next to Ren who was next to Kenji who was next to Hana who was next to Sakura.

"I wonder what it is!" Hana stated clearly 'pretending' not to know of the mission that would be assigned to them.

"Yeah me too!" Yukina played along.

"Hey Hana?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"What?" Hana asked immediately. Sakura eyed her suspiciously and squinted her eyes and stared deeply into her while still walking.

"What are you hiding?" She asked with suspense.

"What?" Hana just asked stupidly.

"What are you hiding?" She asked again with even more suspense.

"Nothing!" Hana just stuttered.

"Don't make me beat it out of you… I'm not in a good mood today!"

"She's trying to hide the fact that she's dating Shin now." Yukina just 'accidentally' blurted out and then faked covered her mouth pretending she just said something that she wasn't supposing to. Sakura's eyes twinkled.

"Really?" Sakura sang out. Hana just gulped, blushed, looked to the floor, looked at Shin who was also blushing, looked at the floor again and then nodded. "Omigod! That's so cool! Who was your mom and dad again Shin?" she said happily and pushed Sasuke out of the way and ended up in front of Shin walking backwards. "Are you really dating Hana-Chan? Well? Are you? Are you?" she said eagerly. Shin gulped at Hana's 'past' mother's childish behavior and narrowed his eyes to Hana who was blushing. She noticed this and nodded slightly to him. Shin nodded his head in defeat and the Sakura squealed in delight. "You go Hana! Hard to believe you're **ice-block's** daughter but then again I am your mother!" Sakura bragged in happiness emphasizing on 'ice blocks'. Everyone except Sasuke sweatdropped and had a confused look on their face saying 'who is ice-block? Aha, it must be Sasuke… oh crap…' kind of look.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke growled. Sakura noticed this.

"Oh hey did someone hear something or was it just the wind?" Sakura said sarcastically and pretended not to notice. Sasuke got really mad. He was about to pounce on Sakura when Ren and Shin stopped him and pointed to the door in front of them, the hokage's office. He sighed deeply, calmed down and then opened the door.

"I see you finally got here." Tsunade said and looked up when the ninjas all walked into the room. Yuri was there. "It seems that there is another Uchiha child here that came from the future." Tsunade said and motioned towards Yuri. She smiled in a dangerously sweet way.

"Hello twerps and mom and dad!" Yuri said cheerfully. Sakura and Sasuke's eye's twitched at the thought. "Wow, this is really awkward to have you mother and father about the same age as you!" she said and laughed stupidly. "What's up you little twerps? I see you are all still the midget! Hey father, why don'tcha smile a bit? Hey mother, you're lookin' good! May the power of youth guide you!" and struck a Gai and Lee pose. "BWAHAHAHAHA! OMIGOD I SOUND LIKE DOOFUS NUMBER ONE AND DOOFUS NUMBER TWO! (Referring to Gai and Lee) "Hey little sis, I heard you're dating a Hyuuga! Keep it going girl, wrap him around your little puny finger and if he ever two-times you… don't hesitate to beat the crap outta him!"

Everyone just watched her with an eyebrow up saying…

'What is she doing here?' (Hana)

'Did Gai make another one of him?' (Sakura)

'Someone please get the doctor in here!' (Yukina)

'I must've been crazy to develop a crush on her back at the future…' (Yoji)

'… She's too troublesome for her own good…' (Kenji)

'What the…?' (Ren)

'Who called a clown in here?' (Shin)

'You're so cool Yuri-nee-san!' (Riku) (Riku adores Yuri)

'Did that snake send her here to capture me?' (Sasuke)

"Yuri… you could stop now. Everyone got the point…" Tsunade said she looked like she was about to face Gai and Lee at the same time.

"YOSH! YURI IS THE MOST CHARMING LILY EVER!" a crazy voice appeared out of nowhere then all of the sudden Gai came in. followed by a mini Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI YOU ARE AS YOUTHFUL AS EVER!" It said. Everyone stared.

"MY BEST NUMBER ONE PUPIL! HAVE FAITH, EVEN IF THE BEAUTIFUL SAKURA, HER BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER HANA AND HER OTHER EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER THE LILY DOES NOT ACCEPT YOU I WILL!" Gai said as he held out his arms.

"THANK YOU! GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said as tears came to his eyes. Gai's did too. He ran to him returning the hug. "GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE! The two fuzzybrows said and the sunset appeared behind them amazingly. Everyone was just staring at the two comedians. They had a staring problem right now. A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead dangerously.

"GAI, LEE! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" she screamed. The two lunged out of the hokage's office and ran for their dear life. Oh gawd… it was a madhouse there. "Finally!" she huffed and immediately went back to the mission. "Alright… like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… you all have been assigned to protect the lord of Hikari town… you may come in now!" She said and then a door opened to reveal a young man about Sasuke's age come in. He had golden hair and light sapphire eyes and was extremely handsome. Sakura immediately had hearts on her eyes and a blush across her cheeks. Sasuke noticed this and glared at the young lord. The future ninjas all were partying in their minds because already their plan was working wonderfully.

"Ah, so these will be the ninjas to escort me?" he asked while walking over to Sakura.

"Yes…" Tsunade said uncertainly but was smiling in her mind because their plan was already working and soon Sakura and Sasuke would be together again.

"Hello miss… my name is Hikari Souta. And what is the name of this fair maiden?" the young lord said and kneeled down in front of Sakura and kissed her hands which made Sakura blush madly. Sasuke now had a murder attempt in him glaring madly to the young lord.

"Uh… uh… uh…" Sakura muttered. Hana noticed this.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura." Hana said. Sakura looked over to her and then back and smiled sweetly.

"What she said." Sakura said happily.

"Do you believe in love at first site?" Souta asked.

"y… yeah…" Sakura said and her eyes wondered to Sasuke.

"May I ask you to be my bride and wife?" Souta asked gazing at Sakura. Sasuke and everyone else's eyes in this room shot up. Someone was asking for Sakura's hand in marriage and it wasn't Sasuke! Was what they thought.

"_That was fast…_" Tsunade and the future ninjas all thought. Now Sasuke was really about to kill this man but Sakura noticed this and stood in front of the lord (now standing).

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked madly.

"Get out of my way Sakura." Sasuke growled. Sakura just stood there and she tightened up when she saw sharingan.

"You're not aloud to kill the person we're suppose to protect, Sasuke. "God, even someone as dumb as Naruto understands that!" Sakura snapped.

"Get out of my way." Sasuke just repeated. He was not about to let Sakura marry someone else.

"What are you trying to do? Forge a war between Hikari and Konoha?" Sakura said right back. Sasuke now twitched realizing that Sakura did not call him Sasuke-_kun_. Sasuke's sharingan deactivated and just left the room leaving a very saddened Sakura. Once he left, Sakura sighed. "_I'm… still alive…_" she thought.

"Are you alright? If you're not ready to give me your answer, I could wait." Souta just said and smiled then kissed her cheeks. Sakura blushed and then went into deep thought. Will she… no, should she marry this sweet and caring guy or just wait for a cold heartless person? Was her question all the way home.


	13. it gets worse

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 10

"_**You're not aloud to kill the person we're suppose to protect, Sasuke. "God, even someone as dumb as Naruto understands that!" Sakura snapped.**_

"_**Get out of my way." Sasuke just repeated. He was not about to let Sakura marry someone else.**_

"_**What are you trying to do? Forge a war between Hikari and Konoha?" Sakura said right back. Sasuke now twitched realizing that Sakura did not call him Sasuke-kun. Sasuke's sharingan deactivated and just left the room leaving a very saddened Sakura. Once he left, Sakura sighed. "I'm… still alive…" she thought.**_

"_**Are you alright? If you're not ready to give me your answer, I could wait." Souta just said and smiled then kissed her cheeks. Sakura blushed and then went into deep thought. Will she… no, should she marry this sweet and caring guy or just wait for a cold heartless person? Was her question all the way home.**_

* * *

Chapter 11- It gets worse

The sun was just starting to set. It created a red-orange color in the sky.

"Is everyone here?" Hana asked excitingly jumping up and down.

"I think so." Sakura replied, she was standing next to Souta and he was currently in disguise so no enemy would notice him and try to kill him. The group picked up their belongings and started out the gate.

"Wait, Sasuke isn't here!" Yoji shouted all of the sudden. The gang stopped walking and looked around the group, just as Yoji had said… Sasuke was indeed not there.

"Where the hell is he?" Sakura muttered and as if on cue, Sasuke appeared in a whirlwind of leaves (like at the chuunin exams). "Finally!" she said and then turned around to leave again leaving the very angry Sasuke following. Souta was also following Sakura like a sick puppy.

"Damn him…" Sasuke muttered in a whisper glaring at Souta.

"Then why don't you help Sakura make up her mind… father?" Hana whispered slyly to him. Sasuke looked at the little girl and then glared at her and just went back to his calm self and just continued walking.

"Damn, how could you not be scared of his glare? It's so scary!" Yukina whispered to Hana while shuttering.

"I'm used to it…" Hana said sighing and then closing her eyes.

"Alright, let's stop here." Sakura said and then walked towards the woods wandering off the road.

"Where are you going?" Souta asked curiously.

"To find a spot to stay and to gather some firewood. It's not safe to travel by night while escorting someone." Sakura explained.

"Oh… I'll go with you." Souta said eagerly. Sakura shook her head.

"It's dangerous." Sakura just said.

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said suddenly, glaring at Souta. Sakura looked at him shocked for a few seconds and then nodded, the two of them went into the woods searching for firewood.

"Hey why'd you volunteer to come with me?" Sakura asked when they entered the dark forest.

"hn."

"Okay… you don't have to tell me… now, I'll look this way and you'll look that way." Sakura said as she picked up a branch from the floor and pointed to the right, Sasuke just nodded.

1 hour later…

"Alrighty everyone! Is the tent ready?" Sakura said as she jumped down from a tree and landed solid on the ground. Hana saw her and nodded happily.

"We have only 4 tents though." Hana said as Sasuke appeared through some leaves, every looked at him for a second and then went back to what they were doing. "We have eleven people in all, 10 ninjas and 1 prince so I was thinking maybe it would be better if we let Souta-sama sleep in his own tent and us 10 in the 3, 3 in each and one with 4." Hana said.

"I would like to bunk with someone. I really don't mind." Souta said appearing out of nowhere, and then Hana grinned.

"I have a new bunking chart now!" she said happily.

A few minutes later…

"Okay… somehow I ended up staying with Souta and Sasuke…" Sakura whispered and dropped her bags down. (Hana planned this of course. Her plan- Souta flirts with Sakura while Sasuke watches with envy…). A loud thumping sound awoke Sakura from her daydream and turned around to see Souta and Sasuke so she smiled at them. "It seems we'll all be bunking together for the night!" Souta smiled and came up to her.

"Would you give me the pleasure of sleeping near you?" Souta asked gazing on Sakura. Sasuke flinched and Sakura was shocked.

"Uh… I… guess that's… alright…" Sakura said hesitantly peering over to Sasuke hoping that he could help her out, but Sasuke's aura grew and he just calmly (yeah right) walked out. Sakura wanted to stop him but was interrupted.

"Thank you my angel, you don't know how happy that makes me!" Souta said Sakura nodded and ran out the door to chase after Sasuke. Souta smirked as he saw Sakura's retreating form.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" Sakura yelled as she spotted Sasuke walking into the woods. Sasuke turned around to face her, he looked like he was surprised that Sakura came after him.

"What are you doing here?" he simply asked. Sakura pouted a childlike one.

"Am I not aloud to even check on a teammate?" Sakura asked.

"hn."

"Hey Sasuke…?"

"What?"

"What does 'hn' mean anyway?"

"hn."

"That does not answer my question!"

"aa."

"That too…"

"…"

"Say something."

"hn."

"could you say anything other than that?"

"aa."

"HOW MANY DAMN WORDS ARE IN YOUR GODDAM VOCABULARY ANYWAY YOU… YOU CHICKEN-HAIRED ICE BLOCK?" Sakura suddenly shouted out of the blue, Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sasuke just said back.

"Nothing! What's yours I've had enough with you?" Sakura yelled back to him very pissed, Sasuke just turned around and started to walk again. "Don't ignore me you cold hearted freak!" She yelled as tears started to form. "Then tell me one thing! Do you even care if I accept that offer to Souta? He actually cares and yet you seem like you'll kill him if I do! Answer my goddam question Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura yelled to him as the tears slid down her pale cheek, Sasuke stopped walking and then turned around.

"You're annoying." Sasuke simply said. Sakura's eyes widened as more tears glided down her face. She turned around and started running away. Sasuke just looked at her retreating form and then turned to face a tree.

BAM!

His fist now made a hole in the tree. "Dammit…" He muttered and gritted his teeth.

Sakura made her way back to the tent and then burst into tears. Souta came in and comforted her for the rest of the night…

* * *

momoironeko- yea i noe this was a stupid chappie... aw well... reviews plz! 


	14. His and her differences

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 11

"_**You're annoying." Sasuke simply said. Sakura's eyes widened as more tears glided down her face. She turned around and started running away. Sasuke just looked at her retreating form and then turned to face a tree.**_

_**BAM!**_

_**His fist now made a hole in the tree. "Dammit…" He muttered and gritted his teeth.**_

_**Sakura made her way back to the tent and then burst into tears. Souta came in and comforted her for the rest of the night…**_

* * *

Chapter 12- His and her differences

"So, what happened?" Yuri asked Ren as he walked into the tent.

"Mom and dad had another fight…" He muttered as he sat down. Yuri tensed up.

"_Damn… at this rate we'll be out of this damn world… only 6 days left now…_" Yuri thought and then bit her lip. "_We've gotta do something before it's too late… because now the chances of us surviving is only about I'd say a… slim 30…_" she thought and then punched the ground.

"Yuri-nee-san?" Yukina called out. Yuri hesitantly looked up and then glared at her.

"What?" She growled. Yukina flinched. Hana noticed this and then whispered to her.

"Don't worry, she just has a bad temper when she has to be serious..." Hana whispered. Yukina looked at her and then nodded, Hana smiled.

"Why… Uh… why can't you just use a mind-erasing jutsu to erase their memories of us?" Yukina asked. Yuri looked at her annoyingly and then sighed.

"You still don't understand… it's true I could do that but… it's not that simple… you see… the heart and the mind is two different things. I could just erase their mind but their hearts won't change. Their feeling's for each other will not change at all. So even if I do erase their memories… their feelings for each other will be the same as we had made it to be… so it won't work…" Yuri explained.

"That's what that damn snake wanted…" Shin growled. Yuri nodded.

"He sent you here… so we'll screw something us and then that will lead to us disappearing, his greatest foes are us and because he took that step as to make us out of his life forever it proves that he is scared of us… if we don't succeed… then the only way to defeat him is to find him in this time…" Yuri started. Everyone peered in closer. "… And then kill him here." she finished. Everyone's eyes widened at that statement.

"But it's way too risky!" Yukina shouted.

"It's either that or your life." Yuri said glaring at her.

"Sorry Yuri-nee-san… but… I a…agree with Yukina-san…" Riku muttered softly narrowing her eyes.

"Me too! It's still a possibility that we could die from fighting that snake!" Yoji yelled out of nowhere. Yuri sighed.

"Then if that option is out then we'll just have to get Sasuke and Sakura together…" Yuri muttered and sighed again. "_Damn… this is not good… only a few more days and we'll be out of this life forever… I've gotta formulate a plan, now and fast!_" Yuri thought tensely.

"Yuri!" Naruto's necklace said once again.

"Eh… Haru!" Yuri yelled and then grabbed the necklace from around Yoji's neck and yanked it off.

"Oh, thank god… I was able to reach you…" Haru said and sighed.

"Haru? What's going on?" Yuri asked.

"What are you doing there?" Haru yelled madly.

"What're you talking about?" Yuri said back in a confused tone, she heard him sigh.

"You're not doing too good are you?" Haru asked annoyingly.

"Uh… yeah, the situation got worse." Yuri said sternly.

"I knew it…" Haru muttered.

"How did you know?" Yuri asked in a very confused tone.

"People in our time is starting to forget who we are… your friend Suzie doesn't have the slightest clue of your existence… Rock Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and all the other jounins don't know us and they think that we're spies from sound. I used sharingan and they weren't joking, I could see it in their eyes… they had no clue who we were whatsoever. Only Tsunade knows us now." Haru said in monotone but a hint of sadness was there.

"That… I can't believe this…" Yuri muttered.

"Nee-san…" Hana said and then put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Hana… we have to work fast… and I mean fast…" Yuri muttered madly and then once again punched the floor without putting any chakra on her fist. It shattered the ground and her hand went through the pavement. The future kids all nodded in acknowledgement. "We don't have much time. If we don't succeed by tomorrow, I'll find orochimaru and kill him." Yuri said while the other's gasped but then all nodded once again.

* * *

At the future time…

"Haru-nii-san…?" Keiko asked in concern.

"I'm alright, for now…" Haru muttered and then looked yet again at his arm… it was once again fading away slowly.

(Flashback)

_**"We're ready. Focus your chakra on Yuri and the seal." Tsunade said and then blue and green charkas filled the seal and in a second the seal and Yuri was gone.**_

_**"Good luck nee-san…" Keiko whispered in concern as tears soon formed and slid down her pale cheeks. Tsunade put a hand on Keiko's shoulder.**_

_**"Don't worry, she'll succeed." Tsunade said softly to her.**_

_**"Really?" Keiko asked back with puffy red eyes. Tsunade nodded.**_

_**"As the previous hokage, I can assure you that… Yuri will succeed." Tsunade said confidently.**_

_**"But there is only a slim chance of that occurring." Haru muttered softly. Keiko did not hear that but Tsunade sure did and then Tsunade glared at him which Haru just returned.**_

_**"Eh…? What am I doing here?" Suzie suddenly asked with a hand on her head with a confused look on her face.**_

_**"Suzie? What do you mean? You're here to help Yuri go back to the past to fix the future…?" Tsunade said in confusion then her eyes widened.**_

_**"What? Who's Yuri?" Suzie remarked.**_

_**"You… you don't know who's Yuri?" Haru asked her, Suzie just looked at him and then raised once eyebrow.**_

_**"I do not know someone named Yuri and I don't know who you are too but I love you!" Suzie said gleefully and had hearts on her eyes looking at Haru.**_

_**"Something's wrong…" Tsunade said confusingly.**_

_**"I think I know what's happening…" Haru's girlfriend Sakaya said. She had sun gold hair and dark brown chocolate eyes. She clenched her fist by her side and then looked down sadly. "If you guys all disappear because you won't exist anymore if Sakura and Sasuke don't get together then the memories we had of you won't exist as well…" she muttered. Haru's eyes widened as well as the other's.**_

_**"Memories of us… will disappear…?" Haru said in shock.**_

_**"No… they won't disappear… because they'll only seize to exist… because… it never really… happened…" Sakaya said and then Haru embraced her tightly. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry… but I can't stop it…"**_

_**"It's not your fault…" Haru muttered.**_

_**"But, even if I do forget you and forget our time together… promise me you won't forget me… promise me that you'll still be happy alright…?" Sakaya mumbled.**_

_**"Yes… I promise you…" Haru said and hugged her even more tightly.**_

(End flashback)

"_Sakaya…_" Haru thought.

(Flashback)

_**It had been 1 day since Yuri departed. Haru and Sakaya were just walking down the streets of Konoha hand in hand together. Suddenly Sakaya jerked her hands away.**_

_**"Uh… who… who are you?" Sakaya asked sternly. Haru then looked at her in shock but then he smiled, a sad smile. "Who… are you?" Sakaya asked again.**_

_**"Just… a memory…" Haru said smirking and then turned around and started to walk away.**_

_**"Eh… what is this…?" Sakaya muttered. Haru turned around slightly. Tears were sliding down her pale skin. "What is… this?" Haru went towards her and then brushed off the tears. Sakaya just watched him in shock. His touch was familiar and yet… unknown to her… he then kissed her lightly on her cheeks and walked away leaving a confused and dazed girl…**_

(End flashback)

"Don't worry Sakaya… I'll get by this…" Haru whispered softly and then looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Keiko.

"Are you thinking about Sakaya-nee-san?" Keiko asked as tears started to form around her eyes again. Boy does she cry a lot… Haru nodded slightly. "Aren't you sad? I'm sad that mommy and daddy are sleeping and Riku-nee-Chan and Yoji-nii-san isn't here…" Keiko mumbled softly and then burst into tears again. "They'll come back right? I don't want to die!" Keiko wailed.

"It's gonna be okay, Keiko... I think" Toya muttered and then closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair a little.

"Yeah, trust in her and you might end up dead…" Haru said quietly remembering when she poked the poison into him. Keiko started to cry even more.

"You're not helping Haru-san. Toya said and then sighed. Haru was not listening.

"Damn… when is that stupid wench going to fix this damn problem? I knew I should've been the one to go…" Haru muttered angrily.

* * *

Back to the present…

"ACHOO!" Yuri sneezed.

"Bless you." Yukina said.

"Aa… someone must be talking about me…" Yuri muttered.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods…

"Kukuku… good job… you're very fitting for this job even if you an alcoholic…" Orochimaru said to the person in the cape, hiding his face.

"You better not forget what you promised me!" The man in the cape shouted.

"Kukuku… no I did not forget… I won't touch a single strand of hair on your family as long as you do what you're told…" Orochimaru hissed back smirking.

"You damn snake-" The man shouted but was stopped by Kabuto.

"Do not disrespect Orochimaru-Sama… **Souta-kun**…" Kabuto said smiling. The man in the cape took off his cape… and the person in it was none other than that of… Hikari Souta.

* * *

momoironeko- and now u know! lalalalalalalalala! (Dances around mentally) 


	15. Realization

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 12

"_**Kukuku… good job… you're very fitting for this job even if you an alcoholic…" Orochimaru said to the person in the cape, hiding his face.**_

"_**You better not forget what you promised me!" The man in the cape shouted.**_

"_**Kukuku… no I did not forget… I won't touch a single strand of hair on your family as long as you do what you're told…" Orochimaru hissed back smirking.**_

"_**You damn snake-" The man shouted but was stopped by Kabuto.**_

"_**Do not disrespect Orochimaru-Sama… Souta-kun…" Kabuto said smiling. The man in the cape took off his cape… and the person in it was none other than that of… Hikari Souta.**_

Chapter 13- Realization

"Don't forget your part of the deal!" Souta shouted angrily to Orochimaru and Kabuto who just smirked in delight.

"I won't, and I promise I won't harm a single strand of hair on your family." Orochimaru hissed smirking devishly. Souta flinched. "Kukuku… are you afraid of me Souta-kun?" he asked playfully, Souta's eyes widened as he took a step back.

CRACK!

Kabuto shot a glare at the destination of the sound. Orochimaru's smirk turned wider.

Meanwhile…

"_Damn that Souta, damn everything in this whole world!_" Sasuke thought as he just wandered into the deep woods But stopped when he heard someone talking and hid behind a tree without making a sound.

"Kukuku… good job… you're very fitting for this job even if you're an alcoholic…" an extremely familiar voice said making Sasuke's eyes go wide. The voice was more like a hiss from a snake, and the laugh… it was just way to familiar. Sasuke's eyes turned to a glare as he hid his chakra and then continued to eavesdrop. He took one peek out into the opening; apparently they hadn't spotted him yet. His glare got tense when he saw whom it was… Orochimaru. The orochimaru was there with his accomplice Kabuto. His fist tightened when he saw whom he was talking to… Souta.

"_Shit… what the hell is going on…_" Sasuke thought as he continued to overhear the conversation that was going on between them. He then took a step but accidentally stepped on a branch and snapped it. A loud cracking sound echoed through the forest. He sighed and then stepped out with the famous Uchiha glare. He saw Orochimaru's smirk grow.

"Sasuke-kun!" Souta yelled as he flinched yet again when he saw Sasuke activate his sharingan at him. He then glared at Orochimaru and Kabuto who in return just smiled.

"You…" Sasuke muttered before disappearing with a poof to tell the others. Kabuto took a step to follow him but was stopped by Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama…?"Kabuto muttered. "He might tell the others…"

"No one will believe him anyway. And once that's through, he'll come back to me." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips slowly.

With Sasuke…

"I have to tell the other's before it's too late…" Sasuke muttered as he appeared in the outside of the tents. He went inside the one that Sakura was in and saw her reading a medical book. Sakura noticed him and then glared tensely at him before resuming her reading. "Sakura…" he said, Sakura pretended not to hear him. "Sakura!" he said again louder this time. She still ignored him. "SAKURA!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled back with a sad and confused look in her eyes but at the same time it was also filled with hatred.

"There's something about Souta that you should know…"

"I already know 'something' about him! He's hell nicer than you, is a great person and actually knows how to talk unlike some people!" Sakura snapped at Sasuke and then just resumed her reading, which caused Sasuke to get tenser, and gritted his teeth.

"He's working for Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled Sakura flinched and then looked up to him with a shocked look.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she then glared at him angrily.

"He is working with Orochimaru! I heard and saw him in the woods!" Sasuke yelled but a hard slap met his face and he took a few steps back. He looked back up only to see Sakura and tears streaming down her face.

"What is wrong with you? How could you even say that to him?" Sakura yelled. "Just because he's nicer than you and nicer to me you have to lie about him? I never thought that you would even go that low! I was wrong about you… you don't even have a heart do you? You don't even care what almost happened when Orochimaru came and attacked Konoha… with you leading the army! You don't care about Konoha, your friends or even me… why? You know what? I think you're the one that is working with Orochimaru… maybe you're just saying that so that we'll side with the wrong person and hurt the person that's innocent…" Sakura said looking down onto the floor as tears fell onto the ground.

"What… are you saying…?" Sasuke muttered as Sakura raised her head.

"I… you…" Sakura whispered and then looked at Sasuke with a glare in her eyes.

"What?"

"I hate you… I wish you never existed… I wish you would just disappear and stop hurting me forever…!" Sakura said to Sasuke with a glare. Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Get out… GET OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled as she pushed Sasuke out of the tent and then fell onto the floor crying hugging her legs.

"Sasuke-San…" Yuri said. (note: The future kids were eavesdropping on them) Sasuke turned around, "We believe you. We know that you're telling the truth…" she said.

"Please… hic… please don't give up… hic… on mother…" Hana muttered to him.

"Yeah…" Ren agreed while the other ninjas nodded with a smile. Sasuke looked at them for a few seconds and smirked before walking off. And they all could've sworn that he said 'thanks'. Those few words had saved him. Those words had saved Sasuke from the darkness and from going back to Orochimaru. And what they said had him to believe that… they were really his children… in the future of course.


	16. Winner Takes All

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 13

"_**I hate you… I wish you never existed… I wish you would just disappear and stop hurting me forever…!" Sakura said to Sasuke with a glare. Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Get out… GET OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled as she pushed Sasuke out of the tent and then fell onto the floor crying hugging her legs.**_

_**"Sasuke-San…" Yuri said. (Note: The future kids were eavesdropping on them) Sasuke turned around, "We believe you. We know that you're telling the truth…" she said.**_

_**"Please… hic… please don't give up… hic… on mother…" Hana muttered to him.**_

**_"Yeah…" Ren agreed while the other ninjas nodded with a smile. Sasuke looked at them for a few seconds and smirked before walking off. And they all could've sworn that he said 'thanks'. Those few words had saved him. Those words had saved Sasuke from the darkness and from going back to Orochimaru. And what they said had him to believe that… they were really his children… in the future of course._**

* * *

Chapter 14- Winner takes all

"Alright now, what do we know?" Yuri asked the other ninjas as she took out a pen and paper.

"Souta is actually Orochimaru's henchmen…" Hana said glaring at the floor, Yuri looked at her weirdly and then blinked a few times before nodding and writing that down on the paper.

"Okay…" Yuri mumbled. "What else?"

"Sakura-san hates Sasuke-san now." Yukina said while giving her nails a manicure. Then she looked up and sweat dropped then she gulped and forced a smile to her face trying to avoid the Uchiha siblings glare that they were giving her. "What? It's true you know…"

"Mother does not hate father… she was tricked…" Yuri said with a glimmer in her eyes. She moved closer to Yukina slowly before choking her.

"HELP! MAD WOMAN ON THE LOOSE!" Yukina screamed as she got away from her and started running with Yuri chasing her (like Tom and Jerry).

"Kenji…" Ren muttered glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. Kenji sighed and then nodded.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?" Yuri screamed out loud as tried to move her body that was frozen stiff she looked down and noticed her shadow that was lined up to Kenji's. "Shadow bind… shit" she cursed. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed.

"No way!" Yukina said with a smirk.

"The best way to comfort yourself is with a nice cup of ramen! That's why Riku offered to give you hers!" Yoji said taking a cup ramen from Riku's bag.

"HEY! You give them YOURS!" Riku shouted taking the ramen back.

"NO WAY!" Yoji yelled taking the ramen back.

"Would everyone just… SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ren yelled loudly to the bickering ninjas. Everyone shivered cuz they KNEW that when Ren shouted… something horrible comes next. "We have a big problem here! I don't care whose ramen is whose and I don't care if someone said something wrong but if we don't do something soon, WE'LL DIE!"

"Well… I guess that's true…" Yukina mumbled to Yuri.

"Whatever…" Yuri growled as Kenji released the shadow bind. She sat back down and took her pencil and wrote down on the paper '**#2 Mother was tricked by Souta into hating Father**' "Is THAT good enough?"

"Yeah…" The others just simply mumbled.

"Now we need a new plan." Shin said.

"Well, I'm stumped!" Yoji said gleefully and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Why would you be proud of yourself for NOT knowing?" Hana asked.

"You just stumped me again!"

"Baka" everyone said.

"Why was I cursed with such a stupid brother?" Riku mumbled to herself quietly.

"Would it work if we just attack Orochimaru directly?" Hana asked again.

"That's too dangerous because at this time, his trusty servant Kabuto is still alive. Haru was the one to defeat him and he's obviously not here!" Ren said to her.

"Ren's right… and our major problem right now is mother and father." Yuri mumbled. "I guess we should try talking to her." Yuri said and got up and pulled Hana and Ren with her. "Meanwhile, **you** all better think of a plan!" Yuri growled to them before disappearing into the other tent.

With Sakura…

"Sakura-San?" Yuri called to Sakura as she walked in with her younger siblings. Sakura looked up to them.

"What?" Sakura said to them.

"We just heard you and Sasuke-San fighting so we just came to see how you're doing." Ren said which caused Sakura to flinch.

"You must've been hearing things!" Sakura said quickly smiling.

"We know you're lying" Hana mumbled.

"You know… I think… there must've been some mistake…you just can't be Sasuke and my children." Sakura said to the three Uchiha's.

"NO! There's no mistake! We are your children!" Hana yelled as tears filled her eyes.

"But…" Sakura mumbled and quickly looked down to the floor and found it very interesting. "How would YOU know anyway?" she screamed.

"Because father won't lie to you! He won't say anyone is evil unless he's witnessed a scene where he is sure that this person is up to know good! He may be cold and heartbreaking sometimes… and also because of Orochimaru… but his intentions now are pure and good! We don't know about you… mother, but we for one believe his words!" Yuri shouted to Sakura. "What YOU think is your choice… **mother**… let's go." Yuri said before heading out towards the other tent just as Souta was about to come in. Yuri glared at him the famous Uchiha glare along with her siblings as they walked out making him flinch.

"What happened?" Souta asked as the Uchiha kids left the tent. Sakura stared at him for a few seconds and then shook her head.

"Nothing…" mumbled Sakura as she just unrolled her sleeping bag and went to sleep without another word.

"_Damn… this is NOT going well… and my family is going to be the cost of this failure. If only I could get rid of those damn Uchiha kids then I just might have a chance and then make Sasuke look bad in front of Sakura."_ Souta thought but just nodded to Sakura and took out a bottle of sake.

"_This guy… he's thinking right now, but about what? I should be wary of him… I still don't even know if what Sasuke and the others said was true… sorry… Sasuke…"_ Sakura thought as she looked at Souta from the corner of one of her open eye.

The Other Tent…

"YURI! HANA! REN!"

"What happened?" Hana asked curiously as they arrived back at their tent.

"Your brother had HUMONGOUS news!" Yoji shouted and shoved the necklace in front of Yuri's face.

"Watch it, midget!" Yuri growled before snatching the necklace away from Yoji who whimpered at her attitude. Hana giggled as Yoji cowered behind his sister who giggled as well. "What is it Haru?" she yelled.

"You only have 5 days left. If that doesn't work then **I** will personally come to fix this mess and I can assure you that you do **not** want me to come." Haru threatened from the other side. "The antidote is wearing off on me already!" he added as Yuri and the others gasped.

"I understand but we can't force them and the only other way is for us to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto!" Hana said as she narrowed her eyes onto the floor. "Even if we try… it might end up worst than the last." She added mumbling.

"Just do what you can or else I will restore this order. And Uzumaki's…?" Haru said as his voice strayed.

"What?" Riku and Yoji asked at the same time.

"Before Yuri left… she sold all of your ramen for donated charity to the hospital." Haru added before the necklace stopped 'speaking'.

"WHAT?" Yoji and Riku screamed as Yuri forced a smile.

"Hey… medicine costs money so I donated the money so our parents could get treated better." Yuri lied. "_They must be really stupid if they believe this…_" she thought as she rolled her eyes and thankfully… the two Uzumaki's believed every single word of her lie. "_I lied._" She thought and smirked at their stupidity.

"I got it!" Riku said as she had a light bulb ring on her head.

"What?"

"We could always expose Souta's truth to Sakura-san!"

"That could work--" Yukina said with stars in her eyes.

"No it wouldn't." Shin said cutting Yukina off.

"And why not?" Yukina said with a pout. Shin just held out 3 fingers.

"To do that we need to have evidence which we clearly don't have." He started and then put down one finger. "We'll need the target in this case, Sakura-san, to have total trust on us which we don't have." He added and putted down another finger. "And the last requirement is for the person that's closest to her to be able to convince her."

"In other words… Sasuke-san." Yukina mumbled as Shin put the last finger down. "It's impossible unless… WE could convince her!"

"That won't work too." Ren stated with his eyes closed.

"Why not…" Yukina asked again.

"She doesn't exactly trust us fully in case you didn't know." Ren said opening his eyes that were blood red.

"Your… sharingan…" Hana mumbled.

"It's not working properly. I think we've stayed here too long. The past is interfering with our sharingan that were made in the future." He muttered as his eyes turned back to its original color.

"But my sharingan is working fine… Yuri-nee-san's too… right… Yuri… nee… san?" Hana mumbled as she noticed Yuri who was covering her eyes. "What happened?"

"My… eyes… they sting like hell!" Yuri muttered.

"Let me see them! Mom also trained me medics too!" Hana said determinedly as Yuri put her hands down. "Now open your eyes… slowly…" she whispered to her. Yuri's eyes slowly opened only to reveal… the mangekyou sharingan. "What in the world…?"


	17. Time will Tell

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 14

"_**She doesn't exactly trust us fully in case you didn't know." Ren said opening his eyes that were blood red.**_

_**"Your… sharingan…" Hana mumbled.**_

_**"It's not working properly. I think we've stayed here too long. The past is interfering with our sharingan that were made in the future." He muttered as his eyes turned back to its original color.**_

_**"But my sharingan is working fine… Yuri-nee-san's too… right… Yuri… nee… san?" Hana mumbled as she noticed Yuri who was covering her eyes. "What happened?"**_

_**"My… eyes… they sting like hell!" Yuri muttered.**_

_**"Let me see them! Mom also trained me medics too!" Hana said determinedly as Yuri put her hands down. "Now open your eyes… slowly…" she whispered to her. Yuri's eyes slowly opened only to reveal… the mangekyou sharingan. "What in the world…?"**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Time will tell

"How… but… your eyes… mangekyou…" Hana muttered as she tried her best to blink but her sister getting the mangekyou sharingan that could only be obtained through killing her best friend. And last time she checked, her best friend was still alive and well… but this is the past… so how?

"Everyone, don't look directly into her eyes!" Ren warned everyone and pulled Hana away from his older sister.

"it's alright… I still have control over the sharingan even if it is mangekyou… I just can't seem to control it transformation from my eyes." Yuri said as everyone sighed and seemed to pray a little.

"Yuri-nee-san? How… did you get m…mangekyou sharingan…?" Riku muttered softly afraid of what she'll hear and hoping it wasn't because she killed her best friend like Yuri's uncle, Itachi. She slightly flinched when Yuri glared at her.

"If you're wondering how I got his… I don't know so don't ask but just know that I **most definitely didn't** kill my best friend!" She growled as everyone watched in awe at her sharingan that transformed back to normal. "It must be the past that's interfering with the damn history line."

"Then, why is my sharingan… still the same?" Hana asked as she took out a mirror and looked at herself.

"Back at the future… I was the one… that lead the ANBU that attacked sound and freed all the 'experiments'. So if I'm back here… then that means something happened in the future… and I must've been the one to change the history… or something happened here in the past that is different because of me." Yuri said with a slight doubt.

"I got it!" Yukina said suddenly.

"What?" Kenji said lazily and looked at her.

"Yuri's best friend is Suzie, right?" she asked and looked at Yuri who nodded. "By Yuri coming here, it must've been party of Orochimaru's plan to destroy us. So since Yuri decided to come here, then Orochimaru must've had a turn in plan. And since Yuri let go all of his so called 'experiments', he must've wanted revenge or something and took Suzie as a new specimen either that or he killed her in the future!" Yukina said with a finger up.

"You know… that sounds right…" Hana said as she thought over what Yukina said and nodded. "I never knew you had it in you." She said slapping Yukina on the back.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Yukina growled. "That's practically saying you think I'm stupid." She snapped.

"Actually… yes, that's what I mean… no offence." Hana said quickly.

"Whatever…"

"I still don't understand why we can't tell Sakura-sama that we'll all disappear if she doesn't get together with Sasuke-sama-teme." Yoji said as he tried his best to think.

"Don't call our father that!" Ren said as he punched Yoji on the head.

"Stop fooling around, Yoji." Shin said in a very annoyed way.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" Yoji whined and faked cried.

"But, you know… Yoji does have a point. Why can't we just tell Sakura that she needs to get together with Sasuke or else we'll disappear?" Kenji said.

"Cuz that's like forcing them together." Yukina said as she rolled her eyes.

"If a girl loves someone and that person likes her back, but the girl has an arranged marriage and she must marry someone else or else she will get kicked out of her family… even if the girl marries the man in the arranged marriage, she still won't love him." Yuri explained simply.

"But in this case, Sakura loves Sasuke but he hurt her so her love for him is fading and so are their kids in the future that are back at the past will fade because it's like they never had you guys. So we can't force Sakura to love Sasuke because even if we do tell them, Sakura and Sasuke may get together, but they'll never love each other that way. So telling them is just useless and we don't know if there are any side effects for telling them and the present and future might also change because we told them." Shin explained while Yoji nodded his head.

"In other words, telling is just too risky…" Yoji muttered.

"Right." Ren said and everyone smiled and sighed happily that he understood everything without having it repeated several times.

"So, right now there are only two choices. We either kill Orochimaru here so that in the future we don't get transported back into the past and that could work but we might end up dead and that will be even worst than now. The second choice is to get Sakura to love Sasuke back again and the we erase everyone's memory of us and we find a way to get back into the future safely without interfering with the past again." Yuri said. "And since killing Orochimaru is **way** to risky, we have to do plan be- get Sakura to love Sasuke again. Understand now?" she said in an irritated way.

"Yeah, I think I get it!" Yoji said nodding his head up and down.

"Finally!" Hana muttered.

"Let's go to sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us." Yuri said, as she made sure all of the ninjas go to sleep. Then she too, went to sleep… ready for whatever might happen. Tomorrow, or even what affects the future for… time will tell…

* * *

Momoironeko- this chapter was really unnecessary, but i got a lot of questins saying why they cant just tell sakura of the situation... so yeah... i hope this will help everyone with that question...

also, please know that all notices of my stories will be posted ON MY PROFILE! so please dont ask y i didnt update for so long if its posted on my profile saying that i put it on hold or something!

-you friend, May


	18. For Your Sake

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 15

**_"So, right now there are only two choices. We either kill Orochimaru here so that in the future we don't get transported back into the past and that could work but we might end up dead and that will be even worst than now. The second choice is to get Sakura to love Sasuke back again and the we erase everyone's memory of us and we find a way to get back into the future safely without interfering with the past again." Yuri said. "And since killing Orochimaru is way to risky, we have to do plan be- get Sakura to love Sasuke again. Understand now?" she said in an irritated way._**

_**"Yeah, I think I get it!" Yoji said nodding his head up and down.**_

_**"Finally!" Hana muttered.**_

_**"Let's go to sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us." Yuri said, as she made sure all of the ninjas go to sleep. Then she too, went to sleep… ready for whatever might happen. Tomorrow, or even what affects the future for… time will tell…**_

* * *

Chapter 16- for your sake

"Hey, wake up!!!!!" Yuri growled as she pulled her younger sister's t-shirt's sleeve. Hana only moaned and grumbled some stuff before switching to her other side and pull the covers over her. "ARG… OKAY THAT'S IT!" Yuri screamed rolling up her sleeves and was about to punch her little sister. "YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!!! ONE, TWO **THREE**" Yuri yelled and slammed her fist down at the sleeping girl.

Her fist went straight through the girl and through the tent and slammed right onto the ground creating a big crater there. Suddenly her 'sister' became a clad of smoke and poofed right out of her sight. Yuri looked at where her sister was originally sleeping with a confused look. "Kage bunshin?" she whispered and looked sternly at the rose cut in half that replaced her little sister.

Down by the river…

Hana swirled her hand in the flowing water. Gently cascading it around in circles. She leaned back against a tree and hugged her legs seeming to be in deep thought. Not even sensing the obvious and strong chakra next to her.

"Hey." That person called and snapped Hana out of her daydream. Hana looked up and thought she saw Yuri through the sunlight that became a back lighting for the girl.

"Yuri?" Hana mumbled and made the person laugh, "_That's not Yuri's voice!_" Hana thought and looked closer. "Oh, ah… moth--" Hana started to say but stopped. "Good morning, Sakura-san." She mumbled uncertainly and narrowed her eyes and looked at the bright blue river. "_Wow… Yuri's gonna be pissed if she found out I thought mother was her…_"

"Good morning Hana. Can I uh… sit next to you?" Sakura asked her 'future daughter'.

"Okay…" Hana mumbled and just moved over slightly. Sakura sat down and then just stared at the water too. Both were uncertain of what to say.

"Hana I--" Sakura started to say.

"Sakura-san--" Hana said at the same time.

"You go first." They said together. "No, you go first!" finally after a few seconds of saying the same things together at the same time Sakura put her hand on Hana's mouth.

"Okay, you go first." Sakura said and sighed.

"Okay… I uh, just wanted to ask you… do you hate fath-- I mean, Sasuke-san?" She asked, her voice trembling a bit afraid of what her mother might answer.

"Well… not really. He's just very cold and sometimes I just don't think I understand him. After all… he did betray Konoha even though he came back and helped us so much but…"

"But what?" Hana said impatiently.

"But… I can't ever tell what's going through his mind… he appears to be very mean and cold and never opens up to me. And I'm really mad at him for that but… somehow… deep inside my heart… I still love him… and I just can't bring myself to hate him… you know?" Sakura asked with a distant look.

"I see… so uh… what did you want to ask me?" Hana asked with a true smile. "_Everyone's going to be so happy to know that_" She thought happily inside.

"**HELL YEAH!!!!! WE WON'T DISAPPEAR, WE WON'T _EVER _DISAPPEAR, HAHA OROCHIMARU SUCKS!**" Inner Hana sang.

"_OF COURSE OROCHIMARU SUCKS!_" Hana thought happily.

"Well uh… I just wanted to ask you… if Sasuke and I don't like… you know… then what would happen to you?" Sakura asked, Hana's eyes widened.

"W…what do y…you mean?" Hana said shockingly.

"It's just… last night, when you left Yuri's shoulder bumped me a little and well, I couldn't feel much of life in her, like your bodies were… dying." Sakura said in a worried way.

"Well… uh…" Hana sputtered searching her mind for a reasonable excuse.

"We'll all disappear." A new voice piped in. Sakura and Hana quickly turned their heads to see the source of the voice. It was Yuri and Ren was behind her.

"Yuri???" Hana mumbled with surprise, after all… why had she told her?

"That's what you and your master want, right?" Ren said and threw several shurikans and kunais at Sakura. "HANA GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!" he yelled, Hana obeyed and leaped up into a tree and jumped back down next to Yuri.

"What's going on?" Hana asked confusingly. "Why are you two attacking mother?????"

"That's Sakura but it's not her in it!" Yuri yelled to her little sister who became more confused than ever.

"What do you mean?????"

"You should know…right Souta?" Ren growled to Sakura. In an instant, Souta appeared next to Sakura. "Your family is ninja who specialize in mind control after all, right?"

Hana gasped, then doesn't this mean, all this time she was speaking only to a fake? She looked closely at Sakura; she had a dull look in her eyes, there was no regular sparkle that could usually be found there. Sakura looked up and her eyes widened a bit but tears started falling down her face. Hana looked up, it was Sasuke.

* * *

momoironeko- I'm sooooooo sorry that i changed the name but i'll change it right back! and also 'My Life'!!!!!

See, its a long story, a boy from my class found out that i wrote these and wanted to read them and my friend decided it was okay to just blurt out two of the story names, "matchmaking by the new generation" and "My Life" so i just changed them for the time being until he forgot about it... so SORRY!!!!!

-your friend, May


	19. The coming of the end

I do not own naruto nor do I own any characters from naruto, got that? Read it, learn it, and memorize it! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

In the future, while fighting with Orochimaru, the new generation- Uchiha Hana, Uchiha Ren, Uzumaki Riku, Uzumaki Yoji, Hyuuga Shin, Nara Yukina, and Nara Kenji (twins) gets transported back in time. Now they must find a way to get Sakura and Sasuke together or none of them will exist!

"Hi" (talking)

"**Hi**" (inner selves)

"_Hi_" (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

Recap of chapter 16

**_"What's going on?" Hana asked confusingly. "Why are you two attacking mother?????"_**

**_"That's Sakura but it's not her in it!" Yuri yelled to her little sister who became more confused than ever._**

**_"What do you mean?????"_**

**_"You should know…right Souta?" Ren growled to Sakura. In an instant, Souta appeared next to Sakura. "Your family is ninja who specialize in mind control after all, right?"_**

**_Hana gasped, then doesn't this mean, all this time she was speaking only to a fake? She looked closely at Sakura; she had a dull look in her eyes, there was no regular sparkle that could usually be found there. Sakura looked up and her eyes widened a bit but tears started falling down her face. Hana looked up, it was Sasuke._**

* * *

Chapter 17- The coming of the end 

"... daddy..." Hana whispered and looked back down to her mother. Her face was drenched in tears of disgrace and sadness. "_Mom still loves daddy... this is all MY fault... if only I wasn't such a damn spoiled little rotten brat then mom and dad would be in love right now and we wouldn't have had to go through this mess..._" she thought as she felt her own tears burst up. She then felt a pat on her back and looked up to Yuri who smiled sincerely at her.

"This... isn't your fault... mom told you once before back at home remember? The best thing... and only good thing about mistakes is that you know you could always fix them..." Yuri said and looked back up, her sharingan turned on, her expression changed. "Hana... are you gonna fight beside me?" Hana gasped.

(flashback)

**_"MOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" The little pink haired, black eyed girl brawled to her mother as soon as she stepped into the door._**

**_"Hana-Chan? What's wrong?" The pink haired, green eyed women asked with concern._**

**_"Please train me!!! I can't stand it anymore!!! Haru-nii-san got his sharingan when he was 4, Yuri-nee-san got her sharingan when she was 6, Ren-nii-san got his sharingan when he was 5!!! I WANT THE SHARINGAN! I CAN'T STAND BEING THE ONLY WEAKLING HERE!!!!!" Hana cried to Sakura, her mother who smiled sincerely. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"_**

**_"Hana... well... I was just about to go train your big sister, do you want to come too?" Sakura asked as Yuri stepped into the room ready for training._**

**_"What? What do you mean??? This weak little brat's coming with us???" Yuri gasped madly as she glared at the little 8 year old who whimpered._**

**_"Yuri, do NOT say that to your little sister! Understand?" Sakura said with venom in her voice and a glare._**

**_"... Yes... mom..." Yuri stuttered and held her breath._**

**_"Now say sorry." Sakura directed._**

**_"S...sorry..." Yuri muttered and let out a safe sigh when Sakura's glare lightened up._**

**_"Let's go girls."_**

**_(at the forest)_**

**_"Alright, Yuri spar with Hana, go lightly please..." Sakura said while her brows furrowed._**

**_"Yeah whatever..." Yuri said as she turned on her sharingan on._**

**_"Do NOT use sharingan. Only with your normal jutsus." Sakura commanded while Yuri let out a fustrated sigh and then turned off her well off bloodline limit. _****_"Hana, use the medical jutsus and the strength enhancement jutsus I taught you. Practice them on Yuri until you master them. It's beneficial for you and Yuri for you to master them and for Yuri to counter them. Hana, fight with your life at stake only then can you do anything."_**

**_"A...alright..." Hana said unsurely. "I'll do my best!"_**

**_"Heh... what a joke... if you could get even one hit to land... then maybe i'll acknowledge you. I'm not as nice as your two brothers you know..." Yuri said with an intimidating smirk._**

**_(2 hours later)_**

**_"huff... huff..."_**

**_"Hmph... this is barely even a workout..." Yuri muttered and smirked at her self confidence for not even breaking a sweat at her little sister's attempt to hurt her._**

**_"..." Sakura needn't say anything._**

**_"...I... I will get it right... I have to..." Hana mumbled, feeling tears swell up and launched another attack, Yuri moved away just in time like she had done for the last two hours and rolled her eyes leaving Hana's fist alone to come in contact with the hard ground._**

**_"USE YOUR OTHER HAND TO BALANCE!" Sakura yelled from the side as she saw her daughter fumbling for a split second before it landed on the ground hard... breaking her wrist and arm up to her shoulder from the impact._**

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Hana screamed from the excrusciating pain. Sakura and Yuri ran up to Hana and started examining the little girl who now had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I couldn't do it... I couldn't get it right..." she murmured sadly as Yuri's eyes widened._**

**_"Stupid... you injure yourself and all you can think about is not being able to complete a jutsu stupid? If you accidently kill yourself or something will there even be anything to train for? You're just going kill yourself training? Then what's the point in even training THEN?" Yuri screamed. "YOU SHOULD BE CRYING OVER THE PAIN NOT THE DAMN FAILURE!"_**

**_"That's enough... but Hana, Yuri's right... I told you to fight with your life... but... perhaps you did not understand correctly. Fighting with you life is dualing you life with death. You know you could die but you try it anyway with the best possible outcome. Not fight to kill yourself trying to succeed." Sakura said to the girl who was now fully healed._**

**_"But... I failed... I couldn't get it right..." Hana mumbled._**

**_"Mistakes aren't the worst things in the world. In fact, it's GREAT! It's only when you make a mistake that you could fix yourself. Which is why, the best thing about mistakes is that you know you could always make it better! Practice, does not make perfect... but makes you get better. How much effort you put in, is how much you'll get out of it and you'll be happy... because when you succeed... you'll know that you worked hard to get it and that you can also make a difference!" Sakura said with a bright smile. "Do you want to try again?"_**

**_"YES!" Hana yelled and stood up. She brushed herself off and then looked up with eyes that were filled with determination._**

**_"Well... mom's apparenly the little brat's sideline cheerleader..." Yuri thought with a smirk and got ready to counter again._**

**_"I HAVE to get it this time. Practice doesn't make perfect... but can make you better." she thought as she remembered all the times that she practiced, all the times that she broke into massive sweat. "I can do this too!" Hana opened her eyes... instead of her black obsidian colored eyes, red sharingans filled them. Sakura and Yuri's eyes widened as Hana took a deep breath and raced to Yuri who blocked everything and then threw Hana back. This time... she was panting._**

**_"_YES! We got her cornered!!!!!" Inner Hana shouted, coming out for the first time.**

**_Hana took a leap back, filling her fist with chakra at the same time and then disappeared in the blink of eye that only ninjas would be able to follow. And in a split second... Yuri flew back knocking out a tree and then landed on her two feets._**

**_"Good job Hana... you did it." Sakura said with a smile and looked over to Yuri who stood up after healing herself. Yuri let out a sigh. "You were jealous of her weren't you? She had the biggest heart I've ever seen... after your uncle Naruto." Sakura said smiling at Yuri sincerely who gave a sad smile in return. "You did a good job being a big sister... even though you never acted like one." Yuri smirked and then walked over to Hana who was doing a victory dance._**

**_"You did good... Hana... lil sis..." Yuri said patting Hana's head. Hana looked up and smiled, Yuri smiled back... from there... led on to the strong relationship between the two sisters._**

**_Sakura smiled from the side and gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist. She looked up and smiled to her husband who was smirking while looking at the two sisters._**

(end of flashback)

"_Mom taught me last time... and that's how I got to where I am today... without her I never would've been able to. Now it's my turn to help her_." Hana thought. "I made this mistake... and I want to be the one to end it." she whispered.

* * *

Momoironeko- wow... i havent updated for so long... --"...

anyway... i updated now did i? -insert nervous laugh here-

-your friend, May


End file.
